A Glimpse
by bigville001
Summary: A Glimpse a fraction of details information or imagery of many different possibilities. Each and every one of us has often wondered what if given a glimpse at different choices different path then the current one. Well Lois Lane is about to find out what could have been.
1. Prologue

This story is PG-13/mature in some chapters loosely based on the movie the family man. Thus with a Smallville characterization twist along with other DC comics characters. Time frame Clark is 17 Lois 18, Clark is graduating a year early with Lois in 2003.

Hey everyone re posting a story I almost forgot about enjoy Happy Holidays!

Prologue

Her father had just been transferred to fort Ryan; in Metropolis Lois was on her way to Smallville to stay with her cousin Chloe Sullivan for the remainder of the summer as well as to attend her last year of high school at Smallville High. 4:30 AM she came across someone lying, in the middle road. She offered him a ride home wondering how he had got out there the only response was he didn't know all he knew was that he had awoken in the middle of the road. Fortunately it was still late summer and the nights was warm.

My name is Lois Lane.

Clark Kent, thanks for the ride.

Both were quiet for a few minutes trying to figure out the strange predicament. For Clark it was quite strange he had no memory of how he got here or why for Lois it was quite puzzling she couldn't quite figure why someone miles from home would be laying in the middle of the road.

Are you sure you're all right? I can always take you to the hospital this town does have a hospital doesn't it?

Yes it does however, I don't need medical attention thank you for offering.  
She nodded her head and both are quiet for a few more minutes until she spoke again.

Wait a minute you said your name is Clark Kent right?

Yes.

Well then you must know my cousin Chloe Sullivan.

You are her cousin Lois lane.

The one and only.

I feel like I know you the way Chloe talk about you from time to time.

Same here Clark.

So what brings you to Smallville at 4:30 AM?

Well, my father General Sam Lane just got transferred here to fort Ryan in Metropolis so I will be spending the remainder of my summer with Chloe as well as last year of high school with her at Smallville High.

That's great.

We'll see Kent what this quiet sleepy town has to offer and it better offer coffee.

they had been dating for a year ever since she found him, soon after that night the two of them seemed inseparable both of them wrote for the torch and despite his parents nervousness about him joining the football team they were quite proud of him not just for how he handles himself on the football field as captain More in regards in handling himself in everything else in terms of school college even learning more about his biological parents and heritage he seemed more at peace with himself the burdens didn't seem as heavy it was all thanks in part to Lois. She soon became like a daughter to Jonathan and Martha Kent.

The summer was coming to an end they talked about many things like what they were going to study in college places they wanted to travel things they wanted to achieve together they talked about their future and their plans towards that future.

Lois had told him, about overseas journalism program with the Daily Planet as an internship. Clark was proud of her she was a talented writer and to have an internship with the daily planet as an overseas correspondent was a great opportunity it would open doors towards their future. He told her of his internship with the daily star, and that it would also require traveling abroad here and there however he also told her he found information about his biological parents. She understood as well as the Kent's it wouldn't change how he felt about them only give him a better understanding of who his biological parents were and the heartbreaking choice they made. She told him he needed to get to know them as they needed to know him.

They discuss their plans throughout the whole summer both were ready to take the necessary steps and secure in the future yet standing in metropolis Airport with Lois as people began boarding a plane for London where she would spend the next several months studying at the daily planet international news desk both knew this was a great opportunity once in a lifetime.

I got you a few necessities every great reporter needs.

Clark handed her a little care package she opens it inside his personal stationery as well as a journal.

All great reporters must have their own stationery also your journals looked a little worn out so, I got you a new one to fill with your own personal adventures and stories.

'Smallville this is perfect thank you.

She opened the journal inside were small snapshots of the two of them taken at the smallville harvest festival. Lois leans into him kissing him passionately on the lips. He looks at her, his eyes welling up. He pulls her close, kissing her deeply then...

(P.A. ANNOUNCER)

This will be the final boarding call for Pan Am flight 110 to London.

Clark takes Lois' hand, as she, turning sadly to the gate.  
I guess this is it Lo, are you sure you have everything.

I do smallville.

They embrace each other in a passionate kiss full of promise of the great future and these are steps to ensure such a future.

You're going to do great things Lois I know it.

They pullback from the embrace each feeling the sadness have been separated from the other. She placed her hand on his cheek as he does the same never breaking eye contact committing this moment to memory along with all the others.

'I won't say it smallville because we both know a year will pass rather quickly and I will be home before you know it. Besides you're going off to meet your biological parents to learn about family and heritage. Plus your internship at the Daily Star, the year will pass and we will be together again just as been promised.

They kissed once more before breaking the kiss and walking towards the gate both knew they had to be strong for new chapters for their future are about to begin and she got closer to the ticket counter Clark looked on watching all the while holding tight to a little box hidden in his pocket in that moment he knew what he had to do before his resolve weekend he spoke.

Lois wait...She turns as he approaches her.

This doesn't feel right.

'About what the plane smallville people flying all the time it's completely safe.

'No not about the plane about you leaving I have this feeling that you shouldn't go.

'Smallville the internship is a great opportunity you know that.

'Believe me I do it's an incredible opportunity for you

'For us smallville

'For us I get that and we talked about this yet there's something I wanted to tell you something I discovered about my biological parents I know this is not exactly the perfect time but I couldn't put it off anymore I love you.

'I love you too smallville.

Embraced each other for a moment more.

'Lois we both know we're meant to do good things for the world yet I know there's something far greater. Us so I say we forget the original plan start new today just us the internship is open ended you could take another flight and two months or six months. The plan is just that it's not the thing that makes us great sticking to a plan. We make each other great together side by side we could change the world together I choose us and that's far greater than any plan any goals could ever be.

Lois was speechless at his words such passion and love she loved him so much because his heart was his greatest strength she had no doubt that he could literally change the world embracing each other once more and she spoke.

Truly beautiful smallville and a year will never change that 1000 years could never change that the internship will pass quickly I love you smallville.

I love you too Lois.

One final kiss then she walks to the gate, handing the attendant her ticket, not able to look back. Clark watches her go, clutching onto the little box and his pocket the gate door closes behind her. He waits; almost willing it to open again waiting...waiting but it doesn't... He walks over to the window and watches as her plane take off getting smaller and smaller in the distance until he could no longer see it with a heavy heart he makes his way through the Airport.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

12 Years Later...2015

Early Morning Metropolis Park filled with Christmas lights and fresh snow from the night before the city was alive with Christmas magic city skyscrapers towered over the sounds of Christmas bells could be heard on the streets as people preparing for a joyous and peaceful holiday with family and friends. Reminding each of us there could be peace and goodwill to each other and that we all could be the people we're truly can be.

Lois Lane's apartment:

A huge space with gleaming hardwood floors, ornate moldings, and a great view of Metropolis... The place looks like a museum display...everything is of the highest quality and meticulously maintained. A picture of her and Perry White, with her first Keith award as well, as countless other for journalism. Photos of the Dalai Lama, and various other famous people she had pictures of her father and sister and even her of her cousin Chloe and her little family. Lois lane a world renowned reporter for the Daily Planet now CEO of the Daily Planet board she does not just report the news she oversees everything in the new digital media with truth and justice and integrity were other news installations have fallen to the wayside and not sticking to the truth of the information they report and only going off of hearsay instead of truth. Lois' bedroom. Sunlight slowly fills the room Lois lying in bed only covered in a sheet she hears the sound of water running rolling to her side as she looks towards the bathroom as the sound of water shut off the door opens and she sees... A man step into the bedroom covered in a towel a toned chest hair wet from the shower he makes his way over to the bed smiling down at her, she kneels up as their lips meet in a warm passionate kiss as she still wrapped in sheet from last night's and early morning activities. Jonathan Carroll, one of the most adventurous news reporters working in the Daily Planet international section. A former military Brat served four years in different assignments throughout the world he and Lois have been dating for nearly a year after meeting in Baghdad after the war had ended in 2012, in 2014 Iraq, Celebrated its New Independence Day no longer seeking assistance from other countries to help rebuild the nation it was free the area for the first time in many years found peace. The celebration was shared throughout the world covered by many news outlets thanks in part of a mysterious hero. That no one not even Lois, has seen or been able to interview since appearing nearly four years ago. 'I hope you don't mind I didn't want to wake you after last night's activities and this morning I figured you could use a little rest. 'Last night was great...John. No, kidding Lois you were amazing...You should be giving motivational seminars or write a book replacing the, kamsutra. 'Thanks. You're not bad yourself... So we're on for a repeat performance tonight. 'Lois I am meeting with my brother and sister tonight finish up some Christmas shopping sub for Santa my brother is hosting for his Christmas party remember. 'Course I do, so finish up the decorations shopping and come back here for our own private Christmas party. 'It might be pretty late before we finish however I'll see if I can slip away..

Leaning down and lightly kissing her on the lips she deepens the kiss enticing him to stay however he knew he had to get home to get a change of clothes and prepare for the day. 'Please try and slip away. He smiles at her, shaking his head as he exited the room making his way home. Lois walks into the living room hits a switch and suddenly the entire apartment is enveloped in music... Entering the bathroom switching on the warm water stepping into the shower preparing for the day singing to the music as it plays in the apartment after a few minutes stepping out the shower dried herself off slipping on a pair of clean underwear slipping into a robe she quickly dries her hair exiting the bathroom and entering her closet the size of a small home with big large windows overlooking the city, laying out a suit for the day still singing to the music standing near the window overlooking the city in her bra and panties robe loosely opened and falls to the floor she slowly sways to the music not too worried about prying eyes.

The elevator

Dressed in a find elegant suit carrying a leather briefcase smiling to herself she loved her life she was world renown famous Lois lane who had everything she ever wanted to achieve nothing was beyond her grasp life was perfect. Mr. Peterson. Good morning Lois, you don't have to stop a rocking out on my account. I'm just a little shy Robert you are quite handsome. Mr. Peterson smiles. Lois your a sweet young girl as much as I love a playful banter you know my heart always belong to Liz. I know she's lucky woman. I'm a lucky man do not worry sweetheart your young you have your whole life to find that special one. The elevator comes to a stop in the lobby both exit the elevator Lois waves goodbye to Mr. Peterson as she makes her way to the front door to where her car is waiting. 'Good morning Ms. Lane. Good morning Tony have you finished all your Christmas shopping? 'Almost Ms. Lane, just a few more things to get yourself. 'I have to get something for my father 'Good luck on that one. 'I know right. Lois raced her Porsche through the streets of Metropolis her Porsche screeched to a stop in front of the Daily Planet Media Building... Lois gets out heading into the building she tosses her keys to the security guard with a smile as she made her way to the elevator. Mad dog Lane was on the prowl there was news to be made truth to uncover she had made her personal mission to be the first to get the exclusive interview with the metropolis' very own mysterious hero.

Conference room

Perry: All right ladies and gentlemen this has been an exceptional year for the daily planet revenues are up in all media outlets from newspapers to the Internet subscription of digital content the daily planet retains its title as a number one source of truth and justice in journalism my congratulations to each and every one well deserved. Everyone in the conference room and people over the PA system throughout the building heard this news and cheered and applauded at the overall success the daily planet had achieved in a large part of that success goes to Lois mad dog lane world renowned ace reporter. Thank you Perry yet the success of the daily planet belongs to everyone so, once again as Perry said congratulations.

[Perry exited the conference room so could Lois finish the meeting]

Now to the matters at hand as you all know Jack Stevenson owner and operator of the daily star the Star City, Chronicle the Gotham, post and the Inquisitor will soon be retiring Stevenson publication incorporated will be joining the Daily Planet family since Jack Stevenson has no family members interested in carrying on what he has created a deal has been made for his holdings December 27, people after that day Christmas/new year's all the time with so much money and resources it will feel like opening Christmas presents every day. Also another very important matter of metropolis is mysterious hero people I don't have to tell you what the interview would mean for the world and for the planet only that it would solidify a new chapter in the daily planet's history since covering the revolutionary war walking on the Moon space probes to Mars must I go on a daily planet has covered historical events throughout the world and they will be the first newspaper media outlets to get the story on our mysterious hero understood. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Moving forward status updates on current stories... Jimmy... Jimmy Olsen 29 years old renowned photographer for travel section and extreme adventures married to Chloe Sullivan renowned author of fiction and nonfiction publication mother of two children and one on the way sitting at the end of the table and gazing out the window daydreaming of Christmas morning with his kids and Chloe. Lois is addressing the group from the front of the room, standing in front of a computer with a huge flat screen monitor which also controls the overhead screen in front of everyone in the boardroom. She notices Jimmy daydreaming yet continues on with the meeting after a few minutes however she stops.

'Penny for your thoughts Jimmy.

Sorry, Lois. I told Chloe and the kids I'd be home by dinner for the neighborhood Christmas party.

That's tonight. Trust me my friend you will make the party you think I like being here anymore than you do?

'I don't know maybe...

'Okay, maybe I do have a touch of tunnel vision in this upcoming holiday season however; I do not want to suffer my cousin's wrath The group laughs Good point Lois I'll tell you what everyone we still have a full day of news a head tomorrow however being that the holiday season is drawing near everyone can knock off early tomorrow at 1:00 PM to finish Christmas shopping and prepare for the holiday with their family and friends However on the 26 of this month we all come in for a few hours to finish the deal is everyone an agreement Everyone in the conference room nodded in agreement. Good moving forward...

A half hour later the conference room door opens and the six energized suits emerge, each met by an assistant handing them messages Catlin hands of Lois her messages as they walk towards her office handing her the research she requested on the mysterious hero so far 38 messages really Catlin, it's almost as if it was on their Christmas list of things to do.

Putting them aside she looks over the research as she walks into her office sitting down in a plush leather chair looking over the file trying to find any connection pattern to this mysterious hero.

Lois your suits are finished and will be delivered to your apartment tomorrow afternoon.

Great Setting down the folder she looks through her messages getting to the last message and is a bit surprised by the name Clark Kent...

A girl named Jessica Campbell, from the Smallville post has been trying to get in contact with you for a while something to do with Clark Kent the best time to call is 7:00 PM.

Jessica Campbell, Smallville post

'Yeah can you believe it a small Time Paper whose biggest news probably, the farm animals got pregnant during the year?

Clark Kent was my boyfriend we planned to attend metropolis university together building a future marriage kids you know that sort of stuff.

You...Married to a country bumpkin?

Almost married I was 18 at a time young I didn't know any better we're standing at the Airport I got an internship with the daily planet international desk headed up by Perry white at the time.

'Really.

'Yeah he asked me to stay yet I couldn't pass up an opportunity of a lifetime.

So you left just like that?

'God, no. I thought about what he had said the entire flight I couldn't go back it was a great opportunity for year

After the year was over did you go home?

Time changes people I knew where I was going so I made a choice I took the road less traveled.

Yes you did and look where took you... I think you should call him, and see how farm life has treated him it be good for laugh.

Catlin began to dial only to have Lois reach over and heading up the phone.

No Catlin Lois, you almost married this guy aren't you a bit curious about how his life turned out.

He's having a fit of nostalgia. You know, the one that got away feeling a bit lonely especially with the holidays coming that sort of thing. It's all in the past where it belongs each of us are where we belong can't look back you have to move forward.

Lois is office 8:00 PM Perry white chairman of the board enters Lois' office hard work being the only one left in the building he admired her hard work yet sometimes he wondered if she worked just a little too hard not taking time for the things that are truly important especially with the upcoming holidays.

'It's 8:00 PM kiddo and you're still at your desk didn't Jimmy say earlier there was a neighborhood Christmas party?

Yes he did he it was hours ago, I on the other have been buried in research trying to find a pattern to our mysterious hero.

I can see Lois.

'I don't see you rushing home to trim the tree with Alice. 'I've already been home to trim the tree with Alice I also made the neighborhood Christmas party you missed I'm just here to make sure you go home.

I appreciate that Perry however you and Alice don't have to worry about me, I am the general's daughter remember. We know that sweetheart I also know how you love to take assignments Jack Stevenson called he's feeling pressure from LexCorp we both know, Lex would do anything to increase his holdings over the city if not the rest of the country. Stevenson would never sell his company to LexCorp he despises Lex... Lex's company has destroyed a good portion of the publications over the years.

Jack is a dear friend both of us have been in this business since we were 15 years old as copy boys I need some extra backup through this ordeal.

You want me to nurse maid him, I know my breasts are firm yet I don't know what else I can do to convince him not to sell LexCorp besides you and him are old friends you should be the one.

Alice and I are flying out tomorrow afternoon to meet with him I need mad dog lane to find out why LexCorp is all of a sudden interested in Jack's company Lex must have some leverage against him.

I don't see how it's possible Perry however give you my word I will find the answers to these questions.

Catlin call my father tell him, I will be a little bit late to dinner tomorrow and that he and Lucy should start without me.

Thank you sweetheart

Perry you know how much I love you and Alice I think of you as my second parents. So let me ask you a question an old boyfriend calls out of the blue after 12 years.

Honey are you and John having troubles?

No, not all it's just I was surprised to hear from him after all these years.

Any old feelings?

I made peace with it a long time ago.

Then leave it in the past sweetheart cut it loose and move forward now come on young lady it's time to go home.

You got it chief.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Lois finished some working on her computer she leans back in the chair rubbing her eyes checking her watch. It's 8:30 pm. She gets up, goes to the window, looking out onto the city, seeing it covered in holiday decorations... The message from Clark Kent, long forgotten, gazing out at the night...stepping off the elevator into the lobby walking past frank, the security guard, watching the monitors.

Ms. Lane why didn't you call down, I would've had your car waiting for you.

That's all right Frank; it's a nice night to walk home besides Metropolis' mysterious hero is keeping the city pretty safe these days.

Frank nodded in agreement the city was safer these days thanks in part to the mysterious hero.

It is indeed a nice night thanks to city's mysterious hero. I'm guessing no one has landed the big interview yet.

No not yet Frank but we will good night my friend.

Goodnight Ms. Lane I'll send your car home.

She nodded her head as she exited the building walking across the plaza past the fountain snow began to lightly fall walking down the nearly empty street, snow falling down around her, a bounce in her step, looking at the windows of the closed shops along the way. She gets to the end of the block spots a 24 Hour deli/convenience store across the street heading toward it...

She was quite hungry seeing a light crowd making her way inside she make her up to the counter. Places an order while waiting she moves about the deli pick up a carton of egg nog hearing the door chime she glances up and notices a woman has surprisingly resembled her late mother's clothes slightly tattered and worn.

Ella: excuse me, I believe I have a ticket here that's a winner I would gladly share some of the winnings for a sandwich and a warm drink

Stephen barely looks at the ticket

'I am sorry Miss but your ticket is bad you draw in lines with pencil.  
Ella: 'What? It's a good ticket please all I ask is for you to look at

Stephen: look Lady I don't Lois sob story you're selling the tickets has been drawn through with a pencil I know I've heard about this trick.

Ella: Please check the ticket

Stephen: get out, or I will call the police

Ella: You only see my appearance check the ticket

Stephen: get out; take your ticket somewhere else.

Ella: LOOK AT THE GODDAMN TICKET!

Ella pulls out a weapon threatening Stephen to look at the ticket. Lois notices people ducking under the tables in fear getting hurt in that moment she made a decision slowly making her way to the counter. She notices the woman who looks so familiar pushing those thoughts aside as she approaches the counter.  
Excuse me perhaps I'll buy the ticket from you.

Ella turns to look at the young woman and is surprised by her actions then again she always knew how strong this young lady truly is. She pulls out a weapon at the young woman standing before.

Ella: question young lady do you want to die?

Lois stares at the woman showing no fear, she wouldn't allow innocent people to be hurt.

Ella: I ask you a question do you want to die?

'No and neither do any of these people I'll make you deal I will buy the ticket from you for $200 plus a sandwich and a warm drink we go to another convenience store where the cashier doesn't have a death wish.

'Sounds good to me sweetheart I'll wait outside you get our sandwiches don't worry Stephen the weapon was fake.  
Lois and Ella walking down the street... While Ella was holding their sandwiches and coffee while Lois, counted out two hundred dollars...

Okay this is going to sound strange you look exactly like my mother.

'That's because I am.. Sweetheart, I am very proud of you and all that you have accomplished quite successful sweetheart your father must be proud.

They make their way to a park bench just outside the entrance to the park.  
How this possible Mom I am being visited by the ghosts of Christmas or something.

Ella laughs of course not sweetheart. I've always been watching over you your father your sister and her husband and kids along with Chloe and her family it seems everyone turned out alright got where they want to go and are quite happy even the general I'm so, glad that you girls are close with your father.

Everything mom?

Well not exactly everything winking at Lois I am quite impressed a world renowned reporter and CEO of one of the greatest newspapers in the world yet a little sad I always thought you really wanted to change the world making greater than it has been truly inspiring others.

Mom I have changed the world reporting the truth and justice in the world I have everything my heart could imagine an amazing job a good looking highly intelligent boyfriend the stories I covered have done many good things.

Yes sweetheart but I seem to remember you wanting to do great things as a reporter that would inspire the world in many ways you have however you speak as though you have everything your heart can imagine

Of course I do mom have a great sense of pride in my heart I do so much to help others what's more important than that.

Sweetheart, there is so much more you think you have everything except what your heart truly desires. Something far more powerful than you could ever imagine it literally can change the world and make it that much brighter.

What are you talking about mom?

In time you'll understand sweetheart, just know that your greatest desire is granted. Thank you for the sandwich and the warm drink sweetheart

You're leaving?

Never my little Lois I am always here it's time to wish your father and sister Goodnight.

Lois watched her mother walk off into the snowy night throwing away the remains of their sandwiches and drinks continuing her journey home. Lois walks into the apartment throws her keys on a table. She takes off her gloves and overcoat, glances at the mail then heads to the bedroom. Slipping into a silky nightgown pulling back the covers and climbs into bed...

Kent resident's metropolis early morning

Lois bathed in warm of morning sunlight... She slowly opens her eyes feeling something strange underneath her something firm very muscular she lifts her head slightly and notices the broad bare chest well defined muscles Jonathan was in shape but nothing like this she felt a strong arm wrapped around the lower half of her body a look of confusion crossed her face as she trying to remember last night it was then the alarm clock sounded causing the male, body she was resting on shift slightly as he shut off the alarm

Good morning sailor.

Leaning down to capture her lips Lois was shocked how did she get her?

All too soon she heard the sounds of footsteps and two children leapt onto the bed by this Lois was completely shocked she had no idea where she was or who these children were. C.J. 5 and Elie 4 years old plus a new baby on the way both were excited when their mommy and daddy told them, about the new baby on Thanksgiving. Today they were really excited going holiday shopping with their mommy and daddy and grandparents go ice skating in Metropolis Park and decorated Christmas tree.

Both children: good morning mommy daddy.

Good morning pal morning sweet pea.

Shelby leapt onto the bed and lay there at the foot of it making sure that C.J., Elie where safe Shelby had done that ever since the two of them were born.

Lois looks at this activity like she had fallen into an episode of the twilight zone. It truly was unbelievable it had to be a nightmare or perhaps she was suffering from food poisoning it felt like an old Christmas story plot of Christmas carol or something.

'Elie sweetheart you're jumping remember what mom and I told you and C.J. about jumping on the bed

'Sorry daddy I'm just so excited.

'I know your sweet pea but we got all day to have fun.

'Yeah sis, remember mama and the baby.

'Hearing her brother's words Elie stop jumping she didn't want her mommy to get sick.

'Are you okay mommy?

Lois was in shock by the little girl's words shocked by her surroundings and being called mommy she couldn't be a mother she was terrible with children, Lucy was a fine example that yet she did mellow over the years still this whole situation seemed wrong unnatural to shocked to speak she simply nodded her head.

'All right who wants to help me make breakfast?

Both: we do.

Clark climbs out bed Lois mesmerized his body was magnificent he slips on his robe and the two children leapt from the bed follow by Shelby Clark lightly kisses Lois on the forehead and speaks softly to her.

'You get some more rest Lo, while the kids and I attempt to make breakfast you know how they enjoy helping. Breakfast will be ready in a half hour giver take.

She sits there for several minutes at a total loss then throwing off the covers of the bed standing there only in her panties she sees her reflection in a full length mirror thankful that her body still looked firm and toned at least some things in this strange twilight zone induced nightmare reality are still the same.

She notices sweat pants laying cross the chair she slips them on Metropolis Sharks sweat shirt it was a little tight on her torso but not too much she finds a jacket slips it on and quietly exits the room ever so, softly she creeps down the stairs so that she would not draw attention to the three people in the kitchen she makes her way to the front door quietly opening and closing it behind her she takes in her surroundings not knowing exactly where she is moving down a small hallway she notices and elevator the moment she presses the bottom the door lifts up and the gate slides down a freight elevator she bumps into two people not really paying attention until one of them speaks.

'Lois sweetheart is everything alright where you going? You can possibly be going to the planet this early.

To her surprise she saw Jonathan and Martha Kent he looked exactly the same except slightly older but no real change the years have been very very kind shaking those thoughts away she spoke.

'Well, I have work at the planet a story to finish you know.

Okay, honey, why didn't you just ask Clark to run you over there?

'It's okay; I will just take my car Mrs. Kent.

Sweetheart your car is in the shop.

What! My Porsche.

Hearing the news she presses the elevator button further trying to close freight elevator door faster darts out the door and made her way out of the building totally leaving Jonathan and Martha Kent confused.

Both: Porsche.

Lois emerged from the building taking in her surroundings still having no clue where she was she began running down the street coming to the corner noticing the street sign as a read brownstone lane she glanced back then she hailed a cab instructed the driver to take her to metropolis parkway high-rise. Driving over the Metropolis Bridge, 20 minutes later the cab came to a stop at her apartment building leading from the cab she runs across the grand entrance where Tony is standing by the door.

Tony, thank god... You have no idea the nightmare I woke up to this morning.

'I'm sorry; Ms. Lane Entrance is for residents and guests only...

Come on Tony, it's me Lois penthouse C

I know who you are Ms Lane unfortunately you don't live here I'm sorry and I know I still owe you for the sharks tickets.

Forget about the sharks tickets Tony, I'm tired I had the weirdest nightmare of my life now I just want to go upstairs to take a hot shower and get ready for work OK.

That may be miss lane but not here.

At that moment Lois notices Robert Peterson as his exit in the building with his wife Elizabeth and their two dogs.

Robert Peterson.

Good morning Ms. Lane

'Good morning perhaps you can help me here tony thinks I don't live here when we all know, I am the richest person in this building with the largest square footage.

'He would be correct Lois you don't live here are you sure you're alright my dear not suffering from head trauma again.

'No head trauma, 'sigh' know what forget I'll just go to work like this.

Lois pulls up in a cab running across the empty plaza toward the building entrance...Bursting through the door, approaching the lobby desk where FRANK the security guard sits.

'Good morning Lois, I didn't know you were working today being day off

'Good morning Frank, did Joe drop my car at my apartment last night because apparently I don't have access to my apartment garage I heard my Porsche is in the shop

'Porsche Lois you don't own one besides you drove yourself home last night about 6:30.

No Frank, last I left here at 8:30 and walked home you told me, Joe would drop off my car later that evening. Anyway that's not important please tell Perry, I'm on my way up and I'll fly out to meet Jack Stevenson this afternoon to close the deal after doing some research on LexCorp.

Frank looked at her; completely lost he had heard about the deal with Mr. Stephenson and what LexCorp is trying to do however he knew nothing of Lois' involvement in finalizing the deal.

Lois I'm a little confused I heard about the dealings with Mr. Stevenson however; I do not think you're part of the dealings Lois.

What are you talking about Frank; I am the CEO/ace reporter.

Pointing to the building directory only to see a different name as ceo she couldn't believe it. What universe had she fallen into nothing makes sense.

'Ace reporter true.. Ceo not so true are you feeling alright Ms. Lane?

I am fine if I'm not Ceo, where is my office?

It's on the 58 floor Lois.

Thank you.

Entering the elevator she pressed the button for the 58th floor thinking the whole time what exactly was going on nothing made sense the doors opened she walked down the corridor and saw Perry White opening the door she saw him looking through some files he really didn't change much it was good something stayed constant in this strange reality she was in.

Perry can you please tell me what's going on?

Great Caesars' ghost, I thought I told you to take some time off and enjoy the holidays a especially in your condition. I thought I told that husband of yours not to let you do any unnecessary work and enjoy the time off lord knows both of you have earned it now get out of here enjoy the holidays

Yes but...

No butts accept yours out the door now I will see you all tonight.

With that she left his office and made her way down to the lobby where Frank was waiting still puzzled she walked across the lobby and exited the doors she turned slightly seeing Frank had locked the doors and smiled and waved goodbye.

Walking across the empty plaza, so lost in thought about what was going on and why everyone was acting so strange she could make any sense of it she felt like Alice in wonderland if waking up from a bad dream except a dream seemed to reveal. She continued walking lost in her own thoughts when she heard screeching tires and a car stop in mere inches from her she looks to see the driver and notices it's her Porsche and her mother is the driving it.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three

'Mom?

'Hello sweetheart miss me?

'That's my car.

'Correction sweetheart this was your car come on getting in I will give you a lift home and explain everything.

Lois closes the door...

'Might want to fasten your seat belt, sweetheart... Ella joyfully drives off in a burst of acceleration...

'What is happening to me?

Now Lois there's no need to get all worked up after all this is your greatest desire come true.. You brought it upon yourself

Brought what on myself?.. What great desire?

Remember last night sweetheart you told me you have everything however not your greatest desire to really change the world making it brighter.

So you brought me to a twilight zone nightmare mom I've missed you and I love you but I do not have time for this now I need my old life back I'm in the middle of the deal I have to find out what Lex is up to plus find more information on Metropolis's mysterious hero.

Well sweetheart right now you are working a new deal this is just a glimpse so enjoy it learn from it.  
A glimpse of what?

That's for you to figure out sweetheart

The car comes to a complete stop in front of building that Lois recognized earlier that morning.

Just a few things you should know sweetheart his name is superman

Who is Superman?

You'll find out

And the other?

She hands her a brown bag and smiles at her

Now kiss those sweet grandchildren for me.

She stepped back from that car and watches as it drives out of sight taking in her surroundings once more she enters the tall building riding the elevator thinking about everything her mother had told her that this was all a glimpse of what she did not know at least her mother gave her information in regards to the mysterious hero, now known as Superman.

Entering the apartment once more she hears the sound of music playing and children laughing she was greeted by Shelby, stretching him behind his ear and then making her way to the kitchen seeing the Kent's decorated Christmas treats while Clark is still cooking breakfast she is a little overwhelmed by what she sees the then she remembers her mother's words.

Two sets of eyes fell upon her, the first set is blue the other hazel the two kids jump from their chairs rushing to her side embracing her in a hug covering her with icing and flour she smiles to herself at the pleasant feeling of the two children she places kisses on the top of their heads smiling up at her with their faces covered strawberries and Syrup.

Both children: come and see what we made mommy.

Two little hands grab hers and pull her in the direction of where they were sitting she looks down at two trays of holiday cookies of Christmas trees and gingerbread man.

Both children: look delicious?

'They do indeed however I think they're missing some ingredients.

Reaching into the bag she is quite surprised at what she finds a bag of peanut m&m and other assorted candy goodies. The two children smile and it made her smile it was then that she noticed a plate of food was placed in front of her two pancakes two French toast eggs and bacon and a nice warm cup of hot chocolate she dug into the food quite amazed how hungry she was or the fact that it tasted so good after polishing off two helpings of this very large breakfast she was quite surprised that she had eaten such a large meal that could have fed all four of them easily.

She wipes her hands and mouth with the napkin slowly looking up at her surroundings noticing all eyes are on her and they're smiling she feels a little uneasy by all the attention.

'That was delicious thank you.

Everyone smiles and goes about their activities, leaving Lois alone in the kitchen with Clark as he was cleaning up from breakfast also putting the kid's homemade cookies into the oven while his parents help the children get ready for the day.

Lo are you okay? My folks said you looked a little rattled when you bumped into them, at the elevator something about a story and a Porsche?

Yeah I'm fine... Clark I am just feeling a little strange this morning.

'You're not experiencing morning sickness again are you? It should have ended a week ago.

'No nothing to do with morning sickness, this is going to sound strange I woke up this morning in this house.

Gesturing with her hands around the room Clark nodded his head, raising an eyebrow in curiosity at what she was trying to say.

'This is not my house you see I live downtown metropolis about three blocks from the daily planet last night I was walking home after a long day and when I got home I went straight to bed last night I don't have any children. Next thing I knew I wake up here in this house with children: calling me mommy I am no mother or a wife this has to be some crazy universe acid trip in the twilight zone.

'Okay Lois I understand you may feel a little disoriented it might have something to do with the slight bump on your head you were chasing a lead last night involving LexCorp you followed one his associates to the docks last night there was an explosion the force of the blast blew you back and hit your head I found you in conscious and fortunately there is nothing left of Lex's former associate.

'What are you talking about Clark?

Last night you followed one of Lex is former associates to the docks we've been working on this story that involves Jack Stevenson's publications deal with the daily planet. LexCorp is trying to convince Mr. Stevenson to sell to him only. Honey why don't you go upstairs to take a nice hot shower and get some rest my folks and I will take the kids ice skating get some shopping done while you rest and when we get back are going to the neighborhood party.

Party what party Clark?

The neighborhood party we go every year it's tradition.

Shaking her head completely lost and confused she looks at him for a brief moment and then nods in agreement.

Maybe you're right Clark I just need a hot shower and some rest.

'Good Lo save your strength we don't want you or the baby to fall ill we will be back in a couple of hours I'll drop the kids off at preschool my folks and I will do some shopping pick the kids up at 12:30 go ice skating back by 2:00 to help set up for the party at six.

She just nods her head in agreement as he kisses the top of her head she sees two young kids sprinting down the stairs happy as can be without a care in the world followed by their grandparents.

Both children: you're not ready, mommy.

'Sorry guys mom, is not feeling well she's a little tired so you two will go to school then we will go shopping ice skating and by the time we get back mommy we'll be ready for the neighborhood party okay.

Both children nodded in understanding they knew their mother was carrying a new baby and that sometimes it drains her of her own energy because the baby needs it to grow.

Everyone gave her a hug and a kiss telling her to conserve her strength and energy for the baby also for the night's upcoming activities at the neighborhood party. She rode with them down in the elevator to a parking garage she watched all five of them climb into the pilot.

She made her way back inside to the elevator back up to the apartment once inside she went straight to the bedroom trying to make sense of all of these changes. Taking in her surroundings she looks around the bedroom pictures of family friends and colleagues yet mostly of Clark and her, and the kids.

After a few minutes she gathers some clothes from the closet she definitely needed a warm shower and some rest, perhaps she might wake up back in her old life as she was leaving the closet something caught her attention a strange symbol she lightly grazed her hand across it. To her surprise it opened a hidden panel inside were a journal and a very large book she took them both out the panel closed soon after. She made her way over to the bed making herself comfortable she was curious as to why these two books were hidden perhaps some light reading after her shower would help her sleep.

Entering a very spacious and beautiful bathroom with very large Jacuzzi tub with candles, bubble bath and other relaxing bathroom accessories next to it there was a large shower they could easily fit 5 people. Stepping inside switching on the water it was probably the warmest shower next to her's in her own apartment she had ever experienced she noticed it had built in steam nozzles throughout the shower she was quite impressed being in the shower definitely reminded her of her own and she definitely enjoyed her showers next to having coffee in the morning.

After her shower she is once again comfortable on the bed taking up a small journal that read translated by Dr. Virgil Swann which she found curious opening to the bookmark section of the book she began reading seemed strange symbols translated kryptonain pregnancy she understood that she was pregnant considering the amount of food she had consumed earlier yet she was confused by the word what exactly was a kryptonain perhaps an ancient civilization much like Atlantis or another ancient civilization lost to history she found it quite puzzling reading about ancient pregnancy practices. She continued to read it was no different than any other information when expecting a child only a few minor differences cravings which were common conserving energy again normal information, until she read increased physical stamina higher tolerance to temperatures increased desire mental emotional connection.

Closing the journal not reading more on pregnancy information not really paying attention to further details in those regards setting the journal aside she opened the book it was the story of ancient Native American, which spoke of the being who traveled from the stars and processed extraordinary gifts having the ability to defy gravity having the strength of 20 man creates fire from his eyes and countless other extraordinary gifts for being was not a god as many others might believe a bane of such power would undoubtedly be a god among men. However that being did not want to be worshipped that being processed the gifts due in part of the process of evolution given time the beings third from the start would achieve such an evolution through the course of time and wisdom. The being known as Numan fell in love with the mother of our people bringing about the birth, of the Kawatche people.

Reading further into the story, she found it quite intriguing learning so much about Numan she remembered what her mother had told her about this superman knowing what she could remember from her research in her own time the mysterious hero, is extremely fast incredibly strong people would say they would see a flying man almost as if he were an angel. Skimming through the book she came across articles written by her or her occupied this reality finding all of this a little bit overwhelming she grew tired and fell asleep for several hours.

Lo honey wake up.

Whispering: superman

Yes, honey I'm here.

Stirring from her sleep turning to her side slightly she felt Clarks arm around her stomach she blinks a few times adjusting to the light seeing Clark smiling at her.

Husky voice: hi sleep well?

Hearing his voice feeling his touch her body and instantly responded it had been so many years since her body reacted to him to say it felt good was an understatement she had missed his touch for many years.

'Yes I did

Good because the party starts in 30 minutes.

Surprised she glanced over the clock 5:30

'Oh no, I can't go to a party...Clark.

What why all us look forward to this party all year.

Trust me on this Clark. I really don't think going to a party is the right for me at the moment.

'Ok Lo

Clark looks at him a moment, then reaches for his cell phone from the nightstand.

What are you doing?

'Calling my folks letting them, know we won't be attending the party this year the kids will be sad they won't be able to stay for the big sleep over at farm with all their cousins we' ll have it here on new year's instead

Images flashed her mind a little children running wild to the house making messes food everywhere the apartment in told s chaos.

I'll be ready in fifteen minutes.

She pulls the covers back standing from the bed making her way to the closet she fails to notice the smile on his face as he knew full well she would never pass on their new year's private celebration.

Looking at a row of hangers slacks, suits and leather shoes they were not finest leather shoes yet they were fairly decent her blouses fairly decent as well the fabric felt searching her mind for the appropriate word sub-par very suburbia.

Removing the sweats pants to change clothing she fails to notice C.J. had entered the room watching her from the closet door she turns surprised to see him, she covers herself in surprise both exchange looks then he runs out of the room. Making their way to the party hosted by the queen's this year sitting in the passenger seat touching up her makeup she notices once again C.J. is watching her curiously.

Queens Penthouse Downtown Metropolis.

Clark rings the doorbell... Alice white answers the door

Clark! Lois! You made it safely good come in. C.J. Elie you 'Come to your grandma Alice hug right now.

C.J. Elie gave her a big hug follow up by Perry. Soon they are playing with their Cousins: Robert, Melanie, Kathleen Queen Terry, Kyla Wayne Dominique, Vincent stone and Billy, Rebecca Allen twins Anthony and Melissa Curry.  
Elie joins her younger cousins in a game of hide and seek C.J. Carefully watches his mother being the oldest he observed certain things, something didn't feel quite right observing for a few more seconds before joining his sister and his cousins.

An hour later the party was in full swing people were laughing and talking kids running around playing having a good time they even made Christmas decorations with Jonathan and Martha Kent the designated grandparents of the group which they enjoyed a great deal.

Lois was standing with Chloe Dinah Mira Vanessa and Selena the five of them were discussing something Lois' mind however was occupied regarding the information she had read earlier that afternoon.

'Chloe what do you know, about superman?

Chloe and others turned their heads and looked at her very strangely wondering exactly where that question had come from totally out of the blue.

'Lois what kind of question is that?

'Just a question.

'You and I both know, as well as everyone else in the world about him a being that came from the stars because his home had been destroyed, with very few survivors namely himself and his little cousin super girl. As well as criminals from his world in prison only to escape seek revenge against him, the criminal known as general zod his battalion of soldiers everyone knows this knowledge especially you Lois for you and Clark were the ones covering the story...

'Okay relax Chloe it was just a question for you see I woke up this morning and it felt strange.

'You're pregnant Lois it happens.

'It has nothing to do with pregnancy Dinah, I just felt a little out of place is all.

'Perhaps this is a result from the explosion down at the docks knocking you unconscious if you had waited, for the others the team could have gathered up Lex's former associates and other acquaintances to get a better lead on Lex's plans.

'Mira right Lois fortunately superman found you just unconscious some bruising and no broken bones you should've waited

'Okay I get it Vanessa, however in my defense he was on the move and reception was lousy you all know it is down by the docks.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

'We're strong women and that is why our husbands love us, so much regardless of the situations our abilities to handle ourselves we all must remember our family's come first could you imagine our husbands losing everything they held dear they're the men they are for a reason yet they need us just as much as we need them, they are our hearts and together we are all able to do the things we do for the world but most of all each other because there's nothing more important than family.

'That is very wise Selena who told you that?

'You did Lois and when we ask you the same question you simply told us, you learned from a very wise man Jonathan Kent.

She found herself having good time even though this reality seemed different everyone she knew was still quite the same even though she still had so many questions pertaining to the one everyone called superman.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four

The night carried on Lois chatted with Chloe and a few others she still wasn't quite comfortable with newborn babies which people found little strange however they came to the conclusion it was pregnancy related. She entered the main room mailing with some more guests it was then she saw him, Jonathan Carroll, a smile came across her face she could see that he was talking to Oliver she remember they were good friends at excelsior in their high school years. She stood in front of both smiling he looked exactly the same as she remembered from her real life.

Hello Lois, are you enjoying the party?

'Yes thank you Oliver.. Hello Jonathan how are you this evening?

'I'm fine Lois thank you I must say, you look beautiful.

Oliver excused himself, for a few minutes to greet other guests leaving Lois and Jonathan to talk.

'Thanks. So what adventures have you covered in the international section anything front page?

'Will you know Lois, there's never a dull moment in this city room of the paper or the international section covering world events can be very exciting a specially when dealing in world affairs of corruption violence,war and politics not to mention superman adding his assistants throughout the world with his new team of heroes the justice league very exciting trying to keep up with all the excitement and the changes going on in the world thanks to superman and others like him, the world seems to be changing quite rapidly however people shouldn't always be so trusting of being like superman, with all that power, he has chosen help mankind and that is great however he could easily bend the world to his will at any time and that is something the world should truly be cautious about when it comes to beings with such great power they could easily abused it.

'Do you really think that Jonathan, that he would abuse the power that he has and turn on the world?

'Lois you and I both know, coming from military backgrounds that people with great power sooner or later will abuse it trying to enforce their will on others to justifying their actions in the pursuit of peace and justice for all of mankind.

She took in his words and began to wonder if he was correct if superman, did turn against the world along with his league of heroes the world wouldn't stand a chance.

'You may be right Jonathan, only time will tell.

'Yes, indeed that's why old army brats like ourselves must act together in these uncertain times.

He lightly caressed her hand she smiled at him, he smiled in return sharing a look that she knew they had shared many times before unbeknownst to them, however C.J. had been watched their interaction very carefully something was wrong and he was going to find out he didn't like this guy touching or talking to his mom in such a way yet it was almost as if his mother had been processed or by some unknown force he was going to find answers before he talked with his dad or grandparents.

They continue talking for a few more minutes C.J. continue to observe from a distance before once again joined his Cousins and sister when he saw his dad making his way over to his mother he joined his sister and cousins in their games.

Hey Lois here you are I have been looking for you in the crowd of people all evening.

'Really I'm sorry, I got talking with Chloe and the others then I saw Oliver and Jonathan I guess we got to talking work stuff superman and his justice league international news in relations world affairs that sort of thing.

You just can't help yourself can you always working on the next story.

Well Clark Pulitzer prize winning journalists never stop chasing a story that's what makes me, a great reporter instead of a desk jockey doing puff pieces.

Clark was quite surprised by her words and tone of her voice directly at him as if to insinuate that he wasn't really a big time journalist.

'She got a point Kent, great reporters chase great stories not bumble around doing the small time story the world is rapidly changing you either keep up Kent, or you get left behind.

Jonathan excused himself as he went to mingle with a few guests Lois smiled to herself inwardly he is surely the man she definitely remembered glancing up at Clark she could see the expression and confusion on his face.

Don't take it to heart Clark, Jonathan is like that with everyone I imagine that's why he is such a great reporter because he's in the middle of the action.

She lightly hits his shoulder passing him, as she made her way through the crowd of people Clark stood there for a second completely puzzled wondering what just happened broken from his thoughts by her voice

Come on Clark let's go home I am tired.

He nodded in agreement and told her, he was going to look for the kids so they could go home tonight had been a very interesting evening especially in the last few minutes yet he was puzzled by her words and figured that it was pregnancy induced strange behavior coming from Lois hopefully it would pass very soon.

Lo are you feeling alright?

Fine Clark, why do you ask?

I was just curious that's all wondering if you enjoy the party.

As a matter fact I did Clark it was quite enjoyable yet you shouldn't feel bad about what Jonathan said I'm sure given enough time you will get your name on a front page of a major story then people might start taking you seriously. Instead of this shy bumbling news reporter seriously Clark what happened to you that turned you into this bumbling joke at the planet you should seriously think about becoming a writer of books instead of trying to chase headlines of truth and justice.

Laughing

She noticed no one in the car was laughing the kids were very surprised by their mother words about their dad. She glanced in the rearview mirror noticing their shocked expressions and then Clark's expression. The rest of the drive home was done in silence in that moment she realized she just did something bad she publicly humiliated Clark in front of a crowd of people even worse in front of their children.

The Kent apartment

They enter the front door...the dog greets them happily; jumping up on Clark he grabs a leash off a hook.

Alright you two brush your teeth and get ready for bed

Daddy what about the story we have to finish it.

Mommy will finish it while I take Shelby for a walk I'll be back soon okay sweetheart

She nodded they both ran upstairs got ready for bed Lois watched him for a moment not exactly knowing what to say to him as he walks out the door she stood there for a moment after he left knowing that she had hurt him with her words she really want to go home to where things made sense before she completely destroyed this little family.

She went upstairs getting ready to reading the kids a bedtime story looking in on C.J. noticing that he had fallen asleep rather quickly she checked on Ellie noticing she had done the same she felt terrible she had a feeling that her children knew she would never speak like that to anyone especially their dad.

15 minutes later along with a quick save Clark and Shelby enter the apartment Clark heads upstairs to his room while Shelby settles down in between the children's rooms. He enters the room looks over at Lois, sleeping peacefully takes off his shirt and khakis, laying them neatly on the chair. He looks over at the pair of flannel pajamas folded on the dresser. He shakes his head, then dons the pajamas and climbs into bed...

7:14 morning light streams into the room. Lois opens her eyes– a burst of light hitting them from the window...like the morning in her Metropolis apartment...the bed... empty...A smile of hope crossed her face finally she was home where things made sense she falls back on the pillow however, the sound of kids playing downstairs sighing in frustration she was still trapped in this nightmare universe.

Then, hears the sound of the shower in the bathroom gets out of bed and walks to the bathroom...

Hello? No answer...Hello!

Clark opens the shower door...

She sees his naked body extremely firm and muscular even more so than she remembered her eyes traveled down his body she gasped slightly noticing Clark junior something she has missed the man is a Greek god.

Lois..

Pulled from her thoughts she looks at him briefly before turning away

Sorry I uh, the kids downstairs I think they want breakfast or something

Okay so make them breakfast.

She gives a strange look, he smiles at her shaking his head.

Don't give me that look, Lois you can make the kids breakfast and I'll be finished in a few minutes to help you even you can make toast and eggs without setting the kitchen on fire.

Closing the shower door. She makes her way downstairs and begins to make the children their breakfast she made them toast and some scrambled eggs and orange juice she was quite impressed with herself that she cooked a meal without setting off the smoke detector. Ellie ran upstairs to grab a ponytail and a hairbrush and finished getting ready to spend the day with her grandparents.

Lois was cleaning the kitchen rinsing the dishes in the sink placing them in the dishwasher unaware C.J. was still in the kitchen sitting on the stool watching her as she continued washing the dishes when she hears C.J. speak.

You're not really our mom, are you?

She drops the dish in the water turns to face the little boy looking back at him with complete surprise they stare at each other a moment.

No, I'm not I'm sorry.

A look of amazement and curiosity showed on her face.

I work at the daily planet, I am an ace reporter like your mother I also the ceo

C.J. Gives her a curious look...

I live in a penthouse downtown near the daily planet I have plenty of money to buy anything I want this isn't my real life it's a glimpse...

Where's my real mom?

I don't know C.J. don't worry, she loves you and I'm sure she'll be back very soon...

Approaching her, climbing up on a chair studying her features for a moment Lois was getting quite worried at the intense look he was giving her.

Pretty good job except whoever did this they forgot some very important things about my mother.

What did they forget C.J.?

For starters my mom, never calls my dad Clark she always calls him, Smallville second she doesn't allow anyone to touch her in a grown up special way except for my dad. I saw you do at the party with Jonathan guy.. she would never have to ask questions about superman she knows everything there is to know about him, he is not a threat to this world he inspires hope and peace and justice with honor and integrity he's a hero not for all that he can do but because of who he is my dad.

Lois was shocked by this revelation Clark Kent mild mannered reporter was none other than superman her head was spinning questions she didn't know what to do what to say to this child.

Do you like kids?

On a case by case basis...

You promise not to hurt my dad, sister or the new baby my grandparents or any other member of my family

I promise you no harm will come to anyone.

Welcome to the family.

The two of them talked for several minutes C.J. Told her things that amazed her also frightened her yet she was beginning to understand the whole bumbling mild manner reporter routine. She was grateful to C.J. For all this useful information he did keep asking about his mother and when she would return Lois did not have an answer for the boy however promised that she would return in time.

The doorbell rings

C.J. goes to answer the door greeted by his grandparents Lois makes her way to the front door observing the interaction between the Kent's and their young grandson soon their little granddaughter bounced down the stairs with excitement spending the day with her grandparents follow close behind with her father and for the first time, she really looks at him as he made his way down the stairs a presence of power and strength yet kind and gentle she would have to get to know this new Clark Kent. She found herself quite nervous now in his presence not knowing exactly what to say or how to apologize for her actions the other night yet she would keep her promise to the little boy and do everything she could not to disrupt this quaint little family.

Now you two kids stay out of trouble okay, C.J. Elie I'm sure you too can keep your grandparents out trouble

Of course we can daddy.

You bet dad... Clark Chuckles

I know you will (hug and kisses)

Embrace her father and a big hug and a kiss C.J. hugs his dad while he placed a kiss on top of his head ruffling his hair afterwards telling his son, to watch his sister and grandparents making sure that his grandfather didn't overdue it C.J. nodded in understanding both he and his dad along with everyone else, were a little bit worried about his father after suffering a mild heart attack nearly a year ago.

Elie gave her mother a hug and a kiss Lois found it quite pleasant to feel this little girl in her arms and the one growing inside her something she doubted she ever experience as the years passed she had briefly thought about it yet ultimately with her career she just simply ignore it.

C.J. made his way over to his mother he handed her a little device letting her know, if she needed help understanding this new world he would help her he embrace her in hug and kiss they both share a knowing look she simply nodded and then joined his sister and his grandparents and they exited the apartment.

Both stood there for a moment in silence she found strangely pleasant and peaceful not awkward at all she turned to look at him, noticing he had been watching her the entire time their eyes locked in a look she had not seen in many years those blue eyes like the ocean she found herself being swept away by them being lost somehow knowing he would always find her.

Smallville I'm sorry for what I said last night it truly was inappropriate I didn't mean to embarrass you.

Lo there is nothing to forgive pregnancy hormones can make a person say interesting things come on honey we're gonna be late for work especially on such a short day.

He lightly kisses her on the lips she could feel his warmth something she truly missed over the years yet to feel his lips again was truly amazing Lois lane Kent, of this world is truly the luckiest woman in the entire world if not the universe to be loved by such a man so strong gentle and brave was truly a gift one she knew Lois lane of this world Cherish each and every day


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Lois stood in front of the daily planet building for brief moment before entering the doors while Clark park the car shaking off the events of the other day, she took a deep breath and released it as she stepped inside the building she noticed frank the security guard was heading home for the day they both smiled politely at each other.  
Good morning Ms. Lane, I hope you're feeling better today.  
I'm still a little fuzzy frank, yet I am doing a little better today thank you I do apologize for my strange behavior yesterday.

That's alright Ms. Lane, pregnancy and hormones can do that believe me, I experienced something similar with Elisa, when we were expecting so I completely understand.  
They continued their pleasantries for a few more minutes and then Lois made her way, up to the 80th floor to find her office she found the office fairly busy not for breaking stories however, there were plenty of stories during the holiday season yet the office looked quieter than usual I was to be expected around this time of year.

She made her way through the bullpen when the young girl collided with her nearly dropping the document is all over the floor fortunately to Lois is amazing and her reflexes are quite fast in catching the girl from falling and losing the documents she was caring.

All I'm sorry miss lane, I didn't see you there thanks for the save.  
Of course uh...Miss...

Malsto... Jessica Malsto, miss lane I'm only work here for six months I'm still time to get my legs underneath me.  
I can understand all too well, Jessica Yu one of you know where my office is by chance would you?  
Yes I do, as a matter fact I was on my way to your office to drop these files off.

Well then lead the way.

They both exited the bullpen and continued walking down the hallway and said it reached the office of the far end of the hallway they were about to enter when they heard Perry is voice.

Lois I know it's the holidays and all however I wanted to know an update on the story of the mysterious explosion in the south end of metropolis steel works along with all the other mysterious activities throughout the city, especially now during the holiday season any progress?

Well I..

As a matter fact Mr. White I just gathered some documents miss lane requested yesterday in regards to all the recent activity the city has faced recently.

Good to hear now I know it's a holiday season Lane, it is also a short Newsday I'd like you and Kent, to have this story finished by the 26th as you know, that isn't a very big day for the daily planet five days lane that's all you and Kent had left on this story before it goes to print okay.

She simply nodded in agreement completely a loss of what to say in regards to one story he was actually talking about.

At Jessica, if you don't mind they could use some help setting up for the little sub for a Santa party down in the cafeteria which everyone is expected to attend and 1:00 PM this afternoon.  
Giving Lois a pointed look

Of course Mr. White, I'd be glad to help.

Lois enters the office fairly decent size with a view of this city she notices the two partner desk in the center of the room two chairs she sees the nameplates lane and Kent she notices bookshelves pictures articles awards sprawled throughout the office a large leather couch as well as a few plants. On further inspection she notices a makeshift mini bar with a small refrigerator she opens it filled with juice boxes bottled water closing the refrigerator she opened a few of the cupboards and noticed all the kids snacks also some drinking glasses and a few bottles of scotch brandy sparkling cider a few bottles of wine and champagne. Was nice to see this world's Lois lane did indeed have a taste for the finer things yet not too overindulgent.

On the desk are photos of her, Clark and the kids, Mr. Mrs. Kent, the general and even Lucy and Chloe. She sets down the folder on the desk and continued to look more closely at the photos of her family and friends looking at them, she sees more of C.J. Elie Clark and herself smiling so carefree.

What are you smiling about...?

She turns her head...spots a small plaque on the wall. "Lois Lane- Daily planet's 1st International Desk in London for excellent journalistic investigative reporting welcomes Lois Lane into the daily planet as a full-fledged reporter Sep. 2004." raises an eyebrow...

Number one alright wait a minute I was in London until Sep.05

She was pulled back into reality...when finally realized the truth in the path she had chosen

You came back from London 3 months later to be with Clark

She let that piece of information truly sink leaning back in her chair glancing over the office once more still out of place feeling as though she didn't really belong here. Pushing those thoughts aside she set out to find more information about her life here in this world also more about this superman.

Looking over every kind article the Daily Planet, had so many articles written on superman she was quite surprised to find that this world's Lois lane. Wrote most of them, there were quite a lot of shared bylines by Metropolis' ace reporting news team Lane and Kent the stories, were quite impressive articles which dealt with criminal organizations, corrupt politicians, kidnapping, extortion, world events, charities, space exploration science and technology war hunger destruction the list went on and on article after article.

She noticed the difference in writing styles both very sharp Clark's is that of a novelist that when you read his articles they captured you word for word as if you are experiencing the event as he wrote it. Lois' style was savvy sharp to the point no nonsense yet as she read their shared bylines she could tell both writing styles complemented each other it was a perfect balance of journalistic talent at its finest.

9:30 am Clark walks into the office carrying 2 cups of coffee and a paper bag with a blueberry muffin and maple donut. He placed them on the desk noticing she was lost in her thoughts staring out at the Metropolis skyline walking up behind her he gently places his hands around her.

Penny for your thoughts Lo?

Startled by his presence she moves from his embrace looking out onto the city, and looked exactly the same yet felt completely alien to her she felt as though she didn't belonged here in this office or in his presents the mysterious hero, of metropolis the story she had been chasing for the years and hoping to get an interview with the good Samaritan whose deeds are not just shared with the citizens of metropolis, but the rest of the world as well yet in this world he is known as superman who inspires hope peace and justice by sheer acts of kindness never asking anything in return yet his mere presence inspired countless billions not for all that he can do but simply for who he is a beacon of hope in which mankind can aspire to be.

However the world doesn't know a simple farm boy from Kansas, blessed with gifts mankind could only dream of yet he lives among them, as a mild mannered citizen a reporter this is what she finds most confusing literally a god among men living a quiet family life with her was truly amazing and quite puzzling so many questions running through her head her husband mild mannered Clark Kent, is the world's greatest hero and no doubt the world's greatest husband father after all he had two of the greatest role models who helped to guide him into the man he is today.

I'm sorry Clark; I just have a lot of my mind.

Lois understand this assignment has been frustrating the mysterious incidences that happened lately, and all the other stuff we're dealing with the baby and the holidays around the corner and our extracurricular responsibilities trying to find time for the things that are most important family and friends without getting lost in everyday life can be overwhelming no one knows that better than we do then again honey we wouldn't be Lois and Clark world renowned reporters metropolis's greatest investigation news team.

Letting his words sink in she could easily see why this Lois lane of this world love him so much for all his great gifts he always held true to what was truly important to his heart. He hands her the bag she notices a maple donut inside and smiles at him causing him to smile in return. She sits down at her desk he hands her a cup of coffee taking in the aroma of her favorite blend he smiles once more sitting down at his own desk reaching into the bag for the blueberry muffin and his favored cup of coffee they worked in silence for nearly an hour until she heard his chair squeak standing up looking out the window intently she studied him for a moment realizing he was needed somewhere in the world before she could think of anything to say on the experience she said the first thing that even surprised her.

Go save the day smallville.

He nodded his head before leaving however he placed a soft kiss on her lips

Love you I won't be gone long.

Exiting the office seconds later she heard a sonic boom as she stood by the window she noticed many other office buildings that morning trying catch a glimpse of the man of steel sure enough she saw him along with countless others as he went up to do what he did best to save the day and inspire hope.

Lois spends the rest of the morning working on their current assignment surprisingly it was the same assignment she had been working on in her world, she use this time to read up on the man of steel and the dynamic duo adventures of Lois and Clark as reporters. She was so wrapped up in the assignment along with other reading materials regarding her life here she didn't notice that Clark had returned an hour and half

Hey Lois there you are why are you down here in the archive room what exactly happened down here?

Hey Clark, forgive the mess I'm just getting some research for our assignment among other things. Now with all the incidences happening throughout the city, especially regarding Jack Stevenson publication holdings throughout the country and abroad I spent nearly 2 hours researching over everything making sure we haven't missed anything trying to find a connection with something.

I can see that Lois however the room still looks like it was hit by a tornado; I'll give you a hand cleaning up.  
No.. I mean thanks Clark but you know this is organized in my style of research tell you what why don't you go up the office before Perry wondered where both of us are and blows a gasket besides isn't your half of the research in the office anyway?

True still I would like to help you clean up this mess it would only take a few seconds.

Thanks Clark I appreciate but this is my mess so I'll take care of it and see you up in the office in a little bit okay.

Clark was puzzled by her response yet he just nodded his head and made his way over to the elevator Lois did have a point Perry would blow a gasket if he found both of them missing from their office.

She watched him leave the room heading towards the elevator it still surprised her Clark Kent from Smallville Kansas, was her partner husband/father to their children even more surprising he was the world's greatest hero yet the world's most mild mannered citizen with the power of the heavens yet he lived among humans that notion totaling through her for a loop that thrilled her at the same time.

Although the articles she had written on many different stories on the man of steel showed up in metropolis had every bit her style tough truthful the word of justice showed in her articles yet when she read articles on the man of steel written by her she noticed a sense of great pride in each and every one of those articles never giving anything away she knew who the man of steel truly was her words expressed how proud she was of him of the man he had come she found the articles quite moving never knowing she could write so passionately so strong it truly amazed her what is Lois lane had truly achieved made herself begin to wonder was she truly worthy to be Lois lane of this world who wrote these articles that was a question she was struggling to answer.

She continued with her research trying to find any connections she could regarding these mysterious instances gathering all she could along with other research of a personal matter she made her way upstairs to her office the one she shared with Clark so many thought going through her head she just didn't know what to do what to say to him she gone over it 1000 times hell a billion times yet she just couldn't find a good place to start because from her standpoint she discovered mind blowing information which she knew would take time to get used to however long she was here in this strange world she would make the best of it which meant back to basics she would keep her word to C.J. and not in danger this little family.

She stepped off the elevator making her way towards the office all of a sudden she got this strong sense of nausea as she walked past one of the break rooms catch a whiff of freshly made coffee, she sprinted towards the restrooms faster she could a few minutes later she emerged from a restroom continuing her journey to the office once inside she notices once again it was empty Clark was nowhere in sight no doubt his help somewhere in the city, or throughout the world setting the files down on her desk opening the bottom drawer and placing a personal contents of superman articles and everything else pertaining to the man of steel setting in the bottom drawer and locking it securely she opened the bottom line drawer and found her purse and some breath mints to stop bad breath from the nausea.

After that sensation of nausea had passed she found herself extremely hungry she moved about the office in search of something to snack on sure enough she found a mini pantry of sorts crackers, cookies, carrots an assortment of all kinds and snacks sitting at her desk working on research while she snacked away amazed at just how big her appetite really was not just for food there was something else something stronger shaking those thoughts away she focused on the task making phone calls context of city, among other places two ½ hours had passed and still no sign of Clark she hoped he was alright and wasn't stretching himself too thin.

20 minutes later the door opens she looks up from her computer screen and notices Clark carrying a large bag smelling of Chinese Food she watches him for a moment as he sets the food down on a little table near the couch kicking the door with his foot behind him. Getting up from her desk she makes her way over toward's him he smiles

Hey I brought lunch sigh I was here when you got back from the archive room then there was an incident in Turkey, then Tasmania and then Batman had discovered something very interesting regarding all these strange incidences not just affected metropolis now they seem to be affecting different parts of the world. But I-

However he could not finish his sentence Lois lips crashed on his she knew he brought lunch for them, yet in that moment she needed to taste his lips to feel him 12 years she reminded herself 12 long years god, she had missed his kiss his touch everything she broke the kiss breathless speechless he just smiled at her and rested his forehead against hers she smiled in return

As I was saying honey, I brought lunch.

Oh I'm hungry alright.

Good extra egg rolls and extra noodles.

They ate in silence she just watched him, she was hungry alright even though he got her favor Chinese Food she was hungry for something even more yet the day was not over there was work to be done articles to be written and truth be told justice to be served.

Throughout the rest of the day everything continued as normal well, normal in the lives Lois and Clark Kent ace reporter they worked throughout the day with the occasional rescue here and there followed by a heated make out session every time he returned she didn't know what had come over her it was as if her body had a hunger all its own and he was the only man on earth or in the universe who could ever satisfied it she didn't know her counterpart of this world had such heated make out sessions each and every time he returned from saving the day if she had to guess this is exactly what her counterpart would do each and every day truly lucky woman.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: mature chapter ahead

Chapter six  
Kent HOUSE BEDROOM

Lois is in bed watching the news on TV a young woman REPORTER at the anchor's desk... T

Thanks to superman the justice league efforts throughout the different danger zones in different parts of the world recovery efforts from all countries have really worked to make the recovery process much easier for citizens of the great sense of unity through all nations in these strange and unusual times it's great to see the world can come together as one and as superman has often said everyone can be a hero just by helping each other.

In other news Franklin Stern announced earlier this year that he had struck a deal to acquire Jack Stevenson publication inc. Despite the mysterious incidences surrounding Jack Stevenson company and the hostile takeover bid of LexCorp. The deal is estimated at 1.25 billion and global distribution deal joining with one of the world's largest newspaper icons the Daily Planet.

LexCorp spokesperson said their offer is still on the table and if the daily planet chose not to follow through on this deal all negotiations surrounding the Stevenson company are quite tested at the moment in regards to all the hardship the company is based in recent months pending their announcement deal with the daily planet now for weather and sports

What?! That's my deal? Frank Stern, has been retired for years he sold it to Wayne Enterprises years ago, I was the pointed runner of the deal to stop LexCorp to seize control of Jack's company unbelievable

Lois switched off the TV set remote on the night stand when she heard a gust of wind and standing there on the balcony was Clark needs superman suit stepping into the room she noticed him standing there she was speechless her eyes roamed over his suit bright strong powerful. She watched as he removes his cape and carefully placed it in its secret hiding place in their closet she watched his every move as he set something on the dresser he turned and faced her and noticed she was a little flush as he made his way to the side of the bed.

Honey are you alright?

What?

I said are you okay?

Oh I'm fine, she lied, I am just a little upset about the LexCorp hostile takeover bid and all these strange incidences surrounding it.

I know what you mean we'll find a connection lo and stopping Luthor. Anyway let's not focus on that right now, I know you probably have a little something to eat with the kids however I can make you something to eat or go out and get you something what you in the mood for?

Much like this afternoon she was hungry alright just not for food she desired something much more it was time to feed that desire not a food but of him.

I'm in the mood just not for food more along the lines of Clark junior

Lois starts kissing him... Clark was a little surprised by her strength yet yielded to it losing himself in their sudden intimacy...he pulls back, a little nervous. Lois looks at him surprised that he had stopped perhaps she had done something wrong something that his Lois of this world never did she look at him for a moment and saw the desire in his eyes she hadn't done anything wrong he was concerned about kids knowing full well, they would never hear them they never did and even if they did they were quite because they knew it was their mom and dad's play time.

Kids are asleep Clark and my body's been hungry for you since this afternoon make love to me, Clark please I have missed you.

Whatever you say...honey.

She starts kissing him again...but this time he just goes with it, and as her hands run through his hair she's remembers a different time and place... Their first time together she remembered how nervous he was no doubt because of his powers she hadn't known of the time however she had a feeling that day in the Airport is not just about them and their future and was about who he truly was and he is today he had chosen them and this future she walked away from it everything that he could have created she had chosen differently not this time this time will be different.

Clark surprisingly rolled her onto her back hovering above her look at her... As he did all those years ago, as they dreamed of a future together and how they were going to change the world together face anything and everything a matter what it may be because no one was going to ever mess with Lois and Clark.

God...you're beautiful...

She smiles at him, almost uncomfortable with the compliment...

Thanks, Clark...

I'm serious...you're really truly even more stunning than the day we met

This is good stuff, Clark, keep it coming...

Lois you've really grown into a beautiful woman I thank the heavens every day for the life we have created and feel like a man who truly has everything his heart could desire. I love you always and for eternity I can't imagine a world where you and I didn't love each other or our children such a world would feel incompletely cold and empty without you or the children.

Lois was at a complete loss for words feeling the intensity of his stare letting his words sink in she had lived in the world he spoke of for 12 years she was beginning to understand about it being called empty also understanding what her mother truly meant that night.

Surprise by her own strength she rolled him onto his back straddling his waist she froze briefly as she looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love for her a love she had missed it yearned for past 12 years.

Well Smallville I promise you'll never know that cold and empty world as long as we're together we are home and that world will never exist.

He slowly loosened her robe letting it fall from her shoulders exposing herself to him and only him she kisses him she could see the hunger in his eyes locked on her kissed passionately intently she moaned into his mouth she could feel his arousal through his suit.

Extracting herself momentarily from his body taking him by the hand helping him to his feet their eyes locked smiling at each other their eyes full of desire and love.

Smallville honey I do believe you are overdressed.

He smiled at her and looked down at himself and then locked eyes with her once more

Very true whatever shall we do?

What indeed.

Placing her hand in the center of his chest right over his heart within seconds a shield glowed they smiled at each other seconds later the suit was gone and all that remained was a red belt with the yellow trim she removed the belt from his waist setting it cross the chair

**** Clark stepped away for just a moment and locked the door only to return to find Lois waiting for him stark naked he just smiled and slightly shook his head.**

**A little impatient aren't we?**

**Within seconds Lois grabs him and literally throws him on the bed he looks up at her in surprise, he sees the primal desire in her eyes she straddled his body she leaned down capturing his lips with her kissing him passionately she stair at him he smiled back she saw the desire in his eyes only for her.**

**-Smallville you're talking too.**

**(Chuckles) Your one to talk**

**He smirk at her, as he rolled her onto her back she giggled with excitement she ready to play just as much as he is kissing passionately once more both moaning in pleasure, and need to be connected was overwhelming moving on the bed he slowly eased himself inside her, both moaning in pleasure of being physically connected once again is something she had truly missed in the past 12 years.**

**The sheer size of him was just as she remembered all those years ago yet he stretched her filling her completely in her body responded as though it was made just for him and him alone she felt in everywhere as he gently trusted in and out the intensity of his movement truly overwhelming it had been so many years since the last time for breathing became labored the movement became intense and faster yet keeping with its sensual nature. How foolish she was to let such a man as Clark Kent, slip through her fingers she silently cursed herself forever doing such a foolish thing once again lost in her thoughts and the passion of the moment she silently promised herself she would get to know Clark Kent again glimpse or not she always dreamed silently of moments such as this with him when they were younger now the dream is true.**

**(Lois' breathing heavy)**

**Oh... My... g...od... small...vi..lle..**

**Seconds later she felt it her body tightened around him, he groaned as her muscles squeezed him then it happened she felt his release the intensity of it the warmth of it went on for what felt like an eternity within seconds her body once again squeezed him as she felt her own release of the second time collapsing in each other's arms sweat covering their bodies their hearts beating as one still trying to catch their breath she can still feel Clark pulsing inside of her it was beyond anything she had ever experienced with him before or any other man it she had always known somehow Clark Kent, was in a league all his own.**

**-Better**

**-Oh yes its perfect, I just like to stay like this for eternity.**

**They stayed in a position for good long while enjoying each other kissing caressing whispering words of love to one another passionate kisses had become once again heated as he thrusts inside of her once more they fell into a comfortable rhythm easing into a seated position Lois bounced, up and down pushing him deep within her and then slipping him almost completely out squeezing the head causing him to groan as she slammed down on him meeting his thrusts she circled her hips to provide unrelenting pressure for both of them. Their pace increased to almost primal pace both nearing grabbed her hips pounding her up and down against him as she slammed his hips up to meet each thrust.**

**Soon both gasped in surprise in their release she loved the feel of his release overflowing her insides catching their breath again being entwined with one another is absolute haven for both of them she could feel him and gearing up for another round.**

**-Wait smallville**

**-What is it Lois are you hurt is the baby.**

**No I would like to change positions**

**Clark nodded understanding she motioned for him to move from the bed both moaned at being separated he stood from the bed still covered in their juices he looked at her and saw that she was covered as well he blushed as she moved to end of the bed, in front of a full length mirror kneeling on all fours in front of him wiggling her rear end knowing what she wanted he got behind her and placed himself and her entrance easing inside of her both moaned in pleasure**

**oh, Lois," he cried as he slid into her.**

**He pounded in and out of her squeezing her butt as he felt himself nearing his release. Lois screamed louder and louder and soon she felt her walls closing around him Lois quickened the pace against him even further. She slammed her butt against him over and over sending him over the edge as well. After few minutes Lois stood on shaky legs she placed a hand on his cheek looking into his eyes.**

**What's wrong smallville?**

**She straddles him once again Clark moaned as they connected once again filling him inside of her is now something she could never live without.**

**Are you sure you're not sore Lois**

**You kidding me smallville our lovemaking is truly out of this world amazing am I sore nope why do you ask**

**Well it's just… The baby... and we a-**

**Smallville everything is fine yet if you wanna check to the babies okay go head.**

**He looked up at her smile and nodded his head she sits upright on him feeling Clark junior grow hard within her she put hands on her hips as he concentrating his vision he saw their child safe in her womb he smiled once more and looked at her she smile back.**

**See smallville everything's ok we have gone through this twice before and the kids made it through our love making and so will this little one.**  
**Forgive me, Lois I just want the both of you safe I know, our lovemaking can be quite heated at times.**

**Smallville it's okay relaxed and enjoy now come on I'm feeling frisky. Taking him by the hand she let him into the bathroom. She walks over and pushes the handle within a few seconds the showers on water cascaded down her body she looks over her shoulder, seeing the state of his arousal turning in his embrace feeling his arousal she smiles at him, as he lifts her up position her just above him slowly easing her onto him both moaning with pleasure getting lost in each other as warm water cascaded around them steam filled the room a short time later the only sounds that could be heard over the water were soft moans and gasps of two lovers lost in sheer bliss.**

**Soon the water grew cold but they were still warm, shutting off the water they made their way back to the bedroom still joined easing back onto the bed their hands entwined the rhythm set thrusting together kissing whispering words of endearment touching each other's skin as if they couldn't get enough it would never be enough the passion shared will stand the test of time for centuries and millennia.**  
**The pleasure was building to unbelievable levels both were close to the edge during the course of the evening Lois had rolled him onto his back and thrust down on him with such force he would see stars thrusting up meeting her demand experiencing such love such passion she was milking him, no doubt she saw the same closer and closer the pleasured built until both their bodies tensed together releasing their love desire and passions in that moment Lois found she did indeed see stars at his release and gasped for breath once more loving the feel of him everywhere within her. Clark felt her release drenched him, her release lasted much longer as did his they embraced each other as their bodies calmed down it felt as if their bodies were being fused together in that moment not knowing where the other began in the other ended it truly the most blissful moment they both ever experienced.*****


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Lois lay in bed the following morning she gazed at the sleeping form next to her lost in her own thoughts over everything that happened the night before she could even describe what she had experienced looking at the man next to her a man who loves way beyond words beyond anyone's understanding is something the two of them, only knew and fully experienced with each other every day. She now wishes at that moment she was the Lois of this world sadly however, the cold hard truth was she turned her back on them and this future for the pursuit of her career only to discover the Lois of this universe is indeed far more successful as a mother wife reporter a woman who shared a great love with the man who inspired the entire world and their love is stronger than anything the Lois of this world truly had everything that truly mattered love.

Watching him as he slept peacefully she cursed herself, for actually seeing what had always been in front of her. Oh she knew that type of man Clark Kent, was the passion he expressed in everything he did she remembered his touch his kiss everything. Thinking to herself how foolish she has been so blinded by a career looking at it now, it seems pointless and lonely.

Lightly stroking this hair from his face she whispers-

I'm so sorry Smallville, for-

Stirring from his sleep sorry for what Lo

She smiles at him sweetly he smiles in return. Seeing the love in his eyes she could lose herself in the passionate baby blue shaking those kinds of thoughts away she spoke

I just want to say I'm sorry for what I said at a party was foolish of me to embarrass you the way I did I am truly sorry Smallville.

Lois there's nothing to forgive it was a little shocking yes, however I figure pregnancy can do strange things at times and we've had our fair share of strangeness over the years haven't we?

She remembers a few adventures they shared back in Smallville they did indeed experience strange things she lightly nodded her head he smiled lightly kissing her lips just in time to see two children jumped onto the bed talking a mile minute about what they wanted for breakfast also about finishing their Christmas shopping for each other and their grandparent. Lois sat on the bed viewing the scene before she hearing her children laugh seeing her husband the most powerful superhero in the world smiling brighter than she ever saw. It amazed her that such a man with great abilities happily playing with his children living a quiet peaceful life and yet been a symbol of hope and peace to the world was truly amazing.

After breakfast the entire family heading to metropolis mall to finish their Christmas shopping spending a few hours with the kids helping them do their Christmas gifts for their grandparents wandering the stores Lois enters Nordstrom's women's department she sees women's business suit Collection instantly falling in love with all the designer suits she feels the material of the suits thinking back to the other universe the saleswoman notices her and makes her way over.

The excellent taste miss this is one of our finest suits would like to try and on?

Lois simply nodded the saleswoman pointer to the dressing room within a few minutes she was standing in front or full length mirror admiring the suit.  
Clark and the kids had just finished shopping for new shoes at the metro shoe locker near the food court and into this cover Lois hadn't shown up to meet them, fortunately she wasn't too far away entering Nordstrom's they found her standing in front of a full length mirror admiring a suit she had tried on always amazed Clark just a beautiful his wife truly is an anything she was lost in admiring his wife and two of all children spoke

Both children: wow mommy you look beautiful

She turns and hearing the voices and smiles turning her attention back to her reflection.

Beautiful indeed although I can think of a couple other words to describe how you look in that suit.

She slightly and blushed at his words and the undertones he was using  
You really think so Smallville? Because I'm going to buy it  
Clark chuckles then looked at the price.

Lo it's a $1,500 suit the a little out of our price range not exactly rich like Luther, Wayne or the Queens and besides you have plenty of great looking suits.  
Yes although we're great reporters who live quite well and who deserve to splurge now and then don't you think?

Granted Lo however spending $1,500 on and business suit hardly seems practical come on hon. Let's go get something to eat the kids are hungry. Turning to leave the store and heading to the food court only to be stopped by her voice.  
No.

Clark is puzzled by her outburst and looks at her

No?

Do you have any idea what my life is like?

Excuse me?

I wake up in the morning I make the kids breakfast then we drop them off, at school than we spend the day chasing stories periodically throughout the day you disappear, taking care of other matters I understand that-

Clark just stands here, bewildered

I spent 9 hours covering stories explain to Perry why you're always out chasing a lead on something else. I pick up the kids, we walk Shelby, I play with the kids, make dinner sometimes wondering if you make it home to eat I put the kids in a way to bed work on a few stories, get six maybe 7 hours of sleep if I'm lucky, and then it starts all over again...and I'm sick of it.

Really.

What's in it for me? I am Lois Lane Pulitzer prize winning ace reporter for the Daily Planet god dammit

Clark shakes his head...

It's sad to hear that you feel like your life is such a disappointment

I can't believe it's not a disappointment to you! Clark look at us, I could've been a thousand times greater than I am and you can be a million times greater than you're yet you hide behind this meek mild mannered reporter charade letting people walk all over you at work everywhere. How did this happen how did you and I give up on our dreams and me turning into a farmer's wife?

Lois, what on earth are you talking about...

Just forget it I will meet you all food court 10 minutes.

Several hours later driving home from mall in the late evening in silence she glances over at Clark and then the children sleeping peacefully and back seat tired after today's excitement she brings her gaze back to the front staring at a window still lost in thoughts.

Listen, I'm sorry about that back in the store. I really don't want to fight with you... Clark just kept his eyes on the road ahead.

But you must sometimes wonder how we ended up here. I mean back in college, did you see us... (Looking around) ...here...?

In truth I think back about our college days at met U the apartment on university drive four blocks from the Daily Planet, the warm summer nights when we would make love until sunrise and talk about the future Lane and Kent the greatest reporters in all of the metropolis, I remember how resistant I was with the whole glasses thing wearing them again after so long not since my vision was temporarily impaired by the accident.

Then you suggested I put on the glasses again to tone down the whole home town hero, and become the regular mild mannered guy.

My suggestion was correct wasn't you became a the regular mild mannered guy

Yes I did you know what I like about being Clark Kent, an ace partner with Lois lane-Kent no longer the boy, from Kansas with the golden arm who took the Smallville, Crows to a championship who also was unsure what his future held what he would become until one day an 18 year old girl found that young boy stark naked in that Cornfield.

The good old days huh Smallville.

So true it was because of that fiery young army brat who completely turn my world on its ear helping me understand different things about my life, soon she became very important in the direction my life would take and together we would make the world that much greater that much brighter because we chose us.

She was once again taken back by his words spoken with such love confidence she continued to amaze him each and every day yet she found herself amazed by him and just the same way.

Now granted lo we have faced many surprising things over the years.  
What would you say was the biggest surprise?

He glances in the mirror at the kids sleeping in the back. Well...CJ for one.

Surprise. We're pregnant... (She laughs) Yeah...that must've been... unexpected what are you gonna do, right?

Not completely unexpected we desired children it was the overall timing of the situation and everything we're dealing with the legion of doom zone prisoners escape again the ongoing war in the Middle East and so forth. One thing I can say for sure lo is there is never a dull moment for Lois and Clark.  
Our life in a nutshell...

Yep want to know a little secret Lo I wouldn't trade it for anything in the universe.

She smiles at him, looking in the backseat seeing her two children she smiles to herself looking back to him and spoke

Neither would I Smallville.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

The Daily Planet next day early afternoon

Lois was feeling surprisingly happy after their conversation in the car last night that carried into the early hours of the morning talking about everything just like they did when they were in college looking towards their futures she really missed those conversations being around him feeling complete. In the morning she felt energetic both made the kids their breakfast meeting them to spend part of the day with their grandparents while they went out finish their Christmas shopping for the kids it was great just as she remembered they laughed bantered just like the old days some of the morning Clark, made a few saves as superman he was never gone too long accept for one extreme instant on the other side of the world fortunately they made a quick stop at the planet when the emergency call came in she told him to go save the day and she would do if she could on her end with a contacts she had.

She was in the office going over other notes trying to find a pattern to these mysterious incidences and Karen different places throughout the world fortunately this incident wasn't so mysterious and the island and the Pacific Rim, 800 miles from Thailand, a volcano had blown shaking the island causing waves to span out in all directions fortunately there was not much ash in the air the shaking from the volcano caused damage to homes and little towns on the islands fortunately superman and the justice league were able to reduce the lava flow from damaging to many homes have the same time slowing the waves in there have preventing further damage to nearby islands and other regions.

Lois was able to get updates from superman and the rest of the justice league she was able to coordinate with local officials in those areas and aiding in the ventilation process it amazed her, just how much she was a part of the team working as a reporter yet working with the league of superheroes yet they were not just hero, it was family it was then she truly understood what C.J. meant.

Working on a story gathering the information for the article also giving Perry, updates on superman and the league's progress by the same time making sure everyone in the bullpen ran smoothly she may not be ceo one of the advantages are being one of metropolis' ace reporters is that she and Clark kept the bullpen running smoothly.

Lois exits hair is office after brief conversation about a story she makes her way back to her office opens the door and sees her lunch on her desk with a flower and did note she smiles reading the note:

Hey sailor,

I brought you a sandwich along with some maple donuts the evacuation is going well, there is quite a lot of damage . Overall the Jl says thanks for the extra help recovery is underway I won't be too much longer  
Love smallville

She smiles were so once again she truly is luckiest woman in the universe she begins to open a sandwich wrapping paper and she feels a slight flutter in her stomach she rests her hand on the fluttering spot it happens again the baby is kicking such a wonderful sensation of first thing she did was gripped the earpiece and the hidden panel of the desk she slips it on making sure their office door was locked the blinds pulled before she begins talking.

Smallville something amazing just happened

Is everything alright lo?

Yes, and thanks for the sandwich and maple donuts

You're welcome sweetheart

I know you're busy

Just a little bit honey is everything okay

Great the baby kicked

What when?

Just now as I was about to eat my sandwich

Clark chuckles

Yep only our kids would start kicking when their mother has one of her favorite sandwiches followed by maple donuts

She giggles it's so amazing Smallville tell everyone the good news and be safe okay I will see you at home I love you.

I will lo I love you too bye

They ended their conversation she places the earpiece back inside the secret panel closing securely she once again feels a little flutter she was completely amazed by the ill and she felt a little life was growing inside her life at her and Clark created together with their love she smiles feeling the flutter again placing her hand on her stomach she begins to speak. Hey there I know you're hungry me to I had to talk your daddy and tell him the good news.

She continued to give her lunch while chatting with the baby and occasionally working on her story all too soon however she found she couldn't concentrate in the office and decided to go on early and share the news with the kids and their grandparents she gathered her things smiling to herself today it was an amazing day walking towards Carries Office informing him that she was going home for the rest of the day she told him she had spoken with Clark and that he had sent her his notes on another story they were following and that she would have this article on today's events sent to his e-mail first thing in the morning for the morning edition. Perry was always impressed with her and Clark's work ethic to get stories quickly and efficiently with true hard evidence they truly made the greatest news team in Metropolis if not the world.

Lois walks out of Perry's office, heading toward the elevator. When she sees Jonathan Carroll walking toward her...a feeling uncomfortable by the way he was looking her yet being the general's daughter she can handle it.

Hi Lois... I must say you look absolutely beautiful today positively glowing.

Thanks Jon...

I noticed earlier that Kent isn't here probably running errands to replace something he probably broke by being clumsy or helping jimmy or whatever else he does around here. Anyway I was kind of think you and I could grab some dinner talk share stories about military life.

As much as I appreciate your invitation to dinner it's been a long day and I'm tired Jon if you'll excuse me.

I don't understand you were so different at the Christmas party the way we talked and the way you handled Kent this very interesting side of you seriously Lois people often wonder what you see in that meek bumbling reporter if you want to even call him a reporter haven't you ever thought what your life would be like if you're with someone more your own speed instead of a country bumpkin.

Placed his hand on the small of her back she was appalled at how he described her husband before she could say anything she saw C.J. Standing a few feet away glaring at him Lois looks at the little boy's eyes and before she could say anything C.J. spoke

Don't you dare disrespect my dad is a far greater man than you.

Hey C.J. I didn't see you there.

C.J. sweetheart give me a second okay.

So about the invitation

She smiles politely in Jon's direction for the first time seeing his true behavior she knew he wasn't the same john from her other life yet the energy he gave off and the things he spoke about annoyed her because she had lived the life he spoke of she knew damn well what he was talking about.  
John I suggest you remove your hand from the lower part of my back if you ever want to use it again

Jon slowly removes his hand nervous by the tone of her voice the Intensity of her stare

Look Lois don't cause a scene in front of the boy being so young and all.  
Oh trust me Jon his dad and I taught him many things most of them you wouldn't understand yet we always taught him to look for the best in people show them respect especially their personal space.

She walks away taking C.J. hand she slowly turns back to face him again. John my husband may be a country bumpkin a mild mannered reporter a damn great one trust me when I say underneath all that he's more of a man than the other three in 1/2 billion on the planet he's a Kent they're in a league all of their own.  
John was stunned by her words and a bit confused guessing it was true what everyone says no one ever messes lane and Kent.

Lois and C.J. Entered the elevator he turns to look at her she looks at him both smile then he speaks

Wow that was so amazing mom I knew you'd come back

Thank you sweetheart how long were you standing listening did anyone see you?

No one saw me, mom I heard your heartbeat faster than normal I thought you were in trouble with the baby.

I wasn't in trouble I was just teaching Mr. Carroll, the rules no one touches Lois lane-Kent like that accept your daddy.

She gasped for few seconds

You okay mom?

Just fine sweetheart the baby is kicking.

Really...! C.J. places his hand on her stomach feeling a little flutter... wow mom this is amazing.

The elevator doors open and there in the lobby grandma and Grandpa Kent and Elie C.J. told them that the baby kicked everyone was so happy as they made their way out to the parking lot C.J. stayed by his mother side making sure she was ok every bit his father and grandfather for he was a Kent and she knew that one day he too would find that special someone and be a great man just like his father and his grandfather and his grandfather before him but for now he is her special little boy.

Lois and the kids drove back to the apartment with their grandparents following behind in the other car to the apartment the kids help their mother and their grandparents with the packages. The elevator ride to the apartment was nonstop chatter of C.J. and Elie telling their mother the fun they had with their grandparent followed by C.J. little tale of what happened at the daily planet and how their mother proved once again just how super she truly is.

Lois listened to her son, a scene described every detail he truly was his father's son with his mother's gift for gab among other traits she noticed in her children knowing that they were hers and Clark's warmed her heart with such happiness it made her old life seems small because here she was Lois lane-Kent world renowned ace reporter Pulitzer prize winner however far more important than any of that she is Lois Kent successful career woman wife daughter and the greatest thing of all a mother yet she was no ordinary mother to two wonderful amazing children soon to the three and many more to follow she is supermom to her kids the greatest accomplishment in her life.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Clark walks into the house carrying grocery bags. He setting the bags on the kitchen counter he quickly puts them away then walks over to the bread box slides open the door and notices the cake tray is empty.

Lo

In the bedroom Smallville.

He makes his way upstairs.

Lo did the kids eat... He stopped in the middle the sentence as he noticed his wife, laying back on the bed in a thin robe hanging open wearing just panties. Work files sprawled about the bed forgotten as she sits there eating chocolate cake and talking to the baby he composes himself as he listens and observes for a moment before continuing.

Chocolate cake...?

She looks upwards the door and see him a plate in front of her, a huge hunk of chocolate cake on it and bite ready to go into her mouth. (Smiles)

You mean this chocolate cake?

Lo there are two big pieces, one of them was mine.

Lois takes a bite, a little piece of icing sticks to the side of her mouth.

It's good... Smallville

I bet Gimme some of that cake.

She takes another bite.

Sorry no can do the baby wanted cake.

He tries to get a piece off the plate but she holds it out where he can't reach it.

Sorry, Smallvile. It's for the baby it needs it

They stare each other down a moment. Then...

He jumps towards the bed. She jumps out of bed, running out of the room with the cake, laughing... Clark takes off after her...chasing her through the apartment's upper level... She darts back into the bedroom again, only seconds later she found lying on the bed he on top of her the cake smash in between them he's laughing face covered in chocolate.

Tastes good, huh Smallville?

She did some are seductive smile, easing the space between them she sees her body covered in chocolate also his as well their eyes locked both see the passion deep within their lips meet in the chocolate covered kisses both moaning in pleasure: away from each other's lips just for a moment.

Well,Smallville so much for the chocolate cake now it's a chocolate Lois covered cake.

You know how much I love Lois chocolate covered desert cake.

Their lips fused together again in a passionate kiss lost in each other as they continued to devour one another soon the heat became too much and all that was heard were soft moans and the creaking of the bed as they both enjoyed their most favorite of desserts each other. C

ollapsing on the bed covered in sweat she snuggled on top of his chest with him still embedded inside her their lovemaking sessions on the farm for hours yet each and every time felt like the first time and for the first time in 12 years Lois lane Kent was home and happy.

Gasping she felt a flutter

Smallville the baby kick.

She sits upright on top of him he places hand on her stomach and wait several seconds and feels a little flutter their eyes locked smiling brightly and lovingly for they were two people truly had everything their hearts desire.

Amazing lo even after all these years I don't think I'll ever get over the feel of these little flutters

Who says you have to Smallville.

He looks at her puzzle for second on clay understanding what she means by that statement

I've been thinking that we just have a houseful of babies

He chuckles lo sweetheart what about the planet are extracurricular jobs?

Smallville the plant will always be there and are extracurricular jobs the same so what you say

He smiles at her low you say this every time you're pregnant and

I know how much you love being pregnant especially when it's our child yet given all that we do the planet the extracurricular (JL) do you really think we can do it all

Smallville I know you give me the same speech each and every time we are both so busy with the planet and the extracurricular (JL) we do for the world yes, there are times when it seems overwhelming yet we are a great team I know we can do it together we always do so what you say smallville we keep making lane Kent babies?

He looks into her eyes and sees the love and passion for her and why he loves her so much he can tell the seriousness behind her eyes for this time she really meant it and there is nothing in this world or in this universe he would ever denied her she was his heart as he was hers so what is the man of steel to do?

Aye sailor.

Kent HOUSE FOYER – 5 day LATER

The front door opens and Lois walks in with Shelby on a leash, she returned from Metro Park, help setting for the Christmas performance later that evening she had come to discover she was neighborhood events coordinator she also found how much she enjoyed the new domestic bliss could be so pleasing.

Patting Shelby, on the head, then takes off her coat, hanging it and the leash on a hook by the door... The kids were off playing with neighbor kids in the other building two blocks away she didn't have to pick them up until 5:00pm for the performance in the park with the neighbor kids until 7:00 PM walking through the quiet house, into the living room, taking some time to relax rubbing her hands together to warm them up.

strolls through the room, looking at some of the family photos hanging on the wall, she moves to a book shelve of DVDs, marked with titles like, "Trip to Rome, '06" and "C.J's 1st Birthday and" Ellie's first Birthday running her fingers along the list of family movies she stops at one marked, "Clark Singing." Her eyes linger there a moment...pops the DVD in the player...

It's a party for her thrown at the Kent farmhouse...same crowd of people as the Christmas party, cheesy "Happy Birthday" decorations.

The image jerks up and down, surveying the crowd...Bruce Wayne at the piano, playing some light cocktail music ... Who knew she talking with a group of friends...

(Oliver (O.S.)

Wow Jim, what's with the antique? Does it even have image stabilization?

Bruce stops playing and looks up at Oliver

Oliver that thing is a classic the first DVD recorder it's nice to see jimmy respect classic technology and besides it gets the job done right Jim. Jimmy nodding from behind the camera

Clark comes into frame, a confident smile on his face everyone knows image stabilization is for the weak...he smiles as she walks into frame, easily putting an arm around him...

So CK, it's your wife's birthday, got anything to say to her?

It's your birthday?

Smallville.

Wait a minute. You're my wife?

Slaps him playfully on the arm... he takes her hand guiding her through the crowed of family and friends to a picnic table were there's a big cake happy 22nd everyone cheers as they kiss.

I do have one thing I want to say...

She looks at him expectantly leaving camera for a moment. Then...

Clark (Playing guitar Singing

(Bruce at the piano)

Clark :**Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take**

Baby, when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away

I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you

Lois is sitting there hearing his voice and is amazed at how good a singer he is not a professional by any means but that doesn't matter hearing his words and seeing herself on screening and the love she saw between the two of them she knew, listening as he continued hearing the piano in the background

Clark (CONT'D)

**The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark**

Your hair all around me  
Baby, you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart

Oh, it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you

Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better

I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever

Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you

Clark (speaking quietly to her)  
Happy Birthday sweetheart...I love you.

Lois leans over, giving Clark a deep kiss...OOHS and AHHS from the crowd... Clark and Lois are in their own little world...she continues to watch them both on the video, her smile fades, a look of realization...then loss...tears at the corner of her eye...The sound fades in Lois' head as the action in the video continues...until there's...silence...


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

ALARM RINGS - EARLY MORNING

(Lois groggy) Time to get up, Smallville...

Clark groans, getting out of bed, and exited the room, practically half-asleep. Making his way down to the kitchen to make coffee C.J. and Elie make their way into the kitchen, saying that they were hungry Clark moves about the kitchen gathering things to make the morning breakfast.

Lois took a hot shower thinking about the video she watched thinking about the two people in the ideal lost in their own world even through their Christmas play last night in the park watching her children and others perform this little play it really made her really look in her life as it was in the other reality she discovered a lonely it truly was and how she silently prayed not to go back to that life. She finished her shower she could smell fresh coffee eggs and pancakes fill the air shutting off the water and stepping out the shower wrapping the towel around her she entered the bedroom scene Clark standing there with her breakfast and a bright smile and face oh she definitely wanted to stay for in this world she had everything her heart and possibly desire.

What's all this smallville, trying to score extra brownie points?

Very funny lo cannot husband to spoil his wife?

Of course by all means husband. (Both smile)

She climbs onto the bed still wrapped in a towel he sets the food in front of her she smiles thinking to herself how did she get so lucky then she remembers he said Kent a man is in their DNA to love with every fiber of their being.

While she is eating her breakfast completely enjoying every bite lightly scanning the newspaper on the ipad she doesn't notice Clark had gotten something from the closet until she hears his voice.

Happy Anniversary, honey...

She nearly chokes on her pancakes at what he just said Terror on her face.

Smallville I um thought our anniversary was in spring?

It is Lo however this is a very special day open your gift

Maybe I should wait...

What are you kidding honey you can never wait now come on open up

She hesitates, then began unwrapping the package, revealing... A handcrafted music box was the exact same one her mother had when she was a little girl her mother used to play the song when she had trouble sleeping as a child the original music box also doubled as a jewelry box the original box had broken and got lost over the years she had spent years searching for this exact box only to discover that it was no longer made anywhere Lois looked at the box and opened it listening to the music remembering the song she looked up that Clark, (tearing up) she smiled at him he simply smiled back.

You really are incredible... You know that smallville

Enjoy it, sweetheart...

Smallville I know you're expecting a gift as well yet here's the thing I hadn't planned on giving you your...uh... anniversary gift until tonight.

What are you talking about lo you are usually the first one jumping with excitement on our anniversaries like a kid a Christmas pardon the pun.

I know it's just that with everything going on I just

Forgot.

Clark looks at her saddened that she had actually forgotten one of their anniversary's she has never forgotten either of them at once and all these years.

She looks at him, and is once again reminded that Lois lane Kent in this world would never ever forget anniversary.  
I'll make you your very own special breakfast smallville

It's okay lo I have to meet up with Bruce Oliver and the others will see you later okay.

Before she can respond he grabbed his suit jacket lightly kissing her on lips and then exited the room she felt completely horrible she took her tray of food down stairs to the kitchen Elie was at her side was at her side she offered help with the dishes Lois just smiled at her face covered in chocolate from her chocolate chip pancakes she told her to the washer face and get ready to go visit her grandparent she just smiled at her mother and sprinted out of the room she placed the dishes in the sink quickly raising them off placing them in the dishwasher taking a seat on the stool in the center of the kitchen C.J. had just announced his breakfast and noticed the sad look on his mother's face.

I'm sorry, mom I shoulda warned you, about the special anniversary. Of Grandma Ella and grandpa and grandma Jor-el and Lara something about making peace with loved ones remembering their love and strength.

So this anniversary is to celebrate our parents to remind us of their love and strength and the sacrifices they made so that your dad and I could become the people that we are today?

You're really getting the hang of this mom.

Thank you sweetheart but mom is not out of the woods yet.

She smiles at C.J. ruffles hair taking his plate to the sink as he rushes out to get cleaned up.

She pulled out her cell phone and quickly calls Chloe for a 911 and begins to think of something special to do for this very special day and was a little assistance from her cousin she was going to pull out all the stops.

LATE AFTERNOON

Ellie and C.J. Were sitting on the bed watching her mother get dressed. Lois, wearing a silky slip, walks out of her closet carrying three dresses on hangers, a red one and a sexy little black and silver one. She holds out the dresses to kids.

Which do you too think?

Ellie thinks about it for a moment, taking it very seriously...the red one...

I agree with Ellie definitely the red one mom

She nods. And is about to put it on when she looks at

Them both...

You two understand that your dad and I sometimes argue about certain things that are part of living together sharing your life with someone you both know that, right?

C.J. We aren't worried, Mom.

Ellie We both know how much you love each other mommy

Above the earth Clark is listening to all the sounds around the world listening for calls for help you here is a little conversation between his family and smiles at hearing the voice of his wife and children completely amazed by the life he leads and is truly grateful are that each and every day he listens a moment more before flying back down to the earth to offer assistance a sonic boom is heard as he makes his way through the atmosphere one more.

Later that evening- LOIRE restaurant

One of the finest restaurants and all of Metropolis A small, elegant French restaurant overlooking metropolis park trees are lit soft music is playing tonight was crisp and clear.

You look beautiful...

Lois hands him her coat. He in turn hands it to the hostess Clark pulls out a chair for her they both sit down Clark observes the room very elegant quite he felt a little nervous being such a place not to say that he hadn't ever been to fine dining he always felt out of place in these types of places.

(Clark quietly whispers to Lois)

Lois...can we afford all this?

Smallville honey it's our anniversary, so damn the costs...

How do you even know about this place?

I had a little help from Chloe and the kids.

A waiter standing next to them. Lois nodded and looking at the menu and pricing rewards for both of them.  
We'll have the tureen of quail breast with shiitake mushrooms to start, then the veal medallions in raspberry truffle sauce and the sea scallops with pureed artichoke hearts...sea scallops, North of the Caspian... Clark looks at her, a mixture of confusion and awe on his face.

WAITER: Very good, miss may I say those are all excellent selections perhaps some wine as well.  
Yes two glasses red wine please.

The waiter left their table meeting them to take in the atmosphere of the restaurant and the soft music as well as the view of Metropolis Park.

Happy anniversary smallville.

Very impressive sailor exactly how could you pull this off so quickly?  
Like I said I had a little help from Chloe and the kids C.J. and Ellie googled the restaurant while Chloe worker magic and booked the reservation.

Hearing the soft music playing in the background looking into each other's eyes she had a feeling she was on the right track it was time to give him his first gift.

Happy anniversary Smallville

She hands him a small box he opens it and is surprised he looks at her in amazement and is a bit confused. He could tell it was Kryptonian but it was unlike anything he had ever seen he looked at her a little confused she smiles back in a quiet whisper she says Jor-el presented Lara with this gift tonight she told him, she was pregnant with you and eliminate its stars that shone over krypton to the two would always know your own men also play music to soothe you to sleep.

He is amazed by her gift to go to great lengths for a story given to him as a child by his biological parents he smiles at her and is just in awe by the woman that she is and has always been his partner's best friend mother of their children his home.  
You want to dance?

A puzzled look on her face. No one else is dancing there isn't much room to dance...

I don't think there's dancing here, Smallville.

Clark gets up anyway holding out a hand.

Sure there is...Lo for us there is always.

She smiles at him, rises from her seat, taking his hand. Clark takes her in his arms, swaying slowly in their own intimate space, confident and self-assured. The pianist looks up, smiling, appreciating their role in this romantic moment.

Lois moves with Clark, following his lead comfortably together...in sync with each other...People are watching them...some of the men are impressed, the women are clearly envious of their love and bond with one another hoping and wishing to experience true love that knows no limits growing with the passage of time knowing that it is eternal...

Later in the evening after their dance, sitting at their table talking and laughing enjoying the evening their meals. Clark holds out a fork with scallops she, takes a bite.

Mmm... God I missed that taste... Clark laughs lightly.

Why are you laughing Smallville?

He smiles sweetly at her Lois sees the love and trust in his eyes she takes a sip of wine washing down the scallops.

I need to tell you something smallville. Now it may sound strange to you so please bare with me okay.  
Clark gives her a strange look yet waits to listen to what she has to say obviously something truly important.  
You know whatever it is Lois we can deal with it together and I am always here for you and the kids you know that.  
She nods in understanding summoning up the courage to say we're need to be said.  
I feel like I'm living someone else's life...

Lois looks at him, expecting he would say something, yet he just nods reassuringly encouraging her to continue continues... Remember how we use to talk about the future and I told you exactly everything I wanted the type of career the type of reporter I truly felt I was destined to become, stories that change the world and inspire others and you told me your dreams, wishes and desires. Then the strangest thing happened I woke up one morning and suddenly everything was so different…

Did it frighten you?

No. Well, maybe a few things. But mostly I just felt different but I didn't belong there...

Clark lets out a small smile reassuring her.

I never used to be like this, Clark. When we were in college at met U I had it all figured out no doubts, no fear just Lois Lane ace investigative reporter going to change the world.

And now...?

I've achieved a great deal of that over the years you and I have done amazing things as reporters yet sometimes I feel there are cuts of meat missing but I still can achieve greater things.

She stares into his eyes, almost desperate for understanding.

I understand completely Lo trust me I remember those days to full of endless possibilities

Reaching for the absolute best a person can achieve. Yet waking up some mornings and wondering how did we get here everyone understands even myself with what makes us human it also gives everyone a chance to strive to become something more.

Wow really Clark even you? You always seem so certain.

C'mon, Lo, you think there aren't mornings when I wake up and wonder what the hell I'm doing... Meeting a league of superheroes while balancing a career family life trust me there are days

That's a big for me, too.

I remember my senior year meting you also Met U offer me, a full ride scholarship for football I imagined having a life where I could finally take care of my family in the way they took care of me everything would have been easier... Then I find myself thinking about Luthor another man who believe themselves to be higher than others asking for things and people just brought it to them it can be wonderful at times it can also change person much like it has Lex and so many others.

I think about all the times I was on red K. I do, think about Lois the type of person I could have become if my dad hadn't pulled me back from a dark path only red K can give each of us faces those moments in our lives. I think about the type of man it would become if I hadn't married you... It's as if he's inside her head. They stay like this for a moment, looking into each others eyes.

And...?

Then...I realize I've just erased every thing in my life that is most precious to me you and the kids as I said before lo if ever such world existed it would be cold empty I couldn't live in a world where you didn't love me, or our children such a place would be far worse than the phantom prison.

She nods in understanding lost in her own thoughts for just a moment.

What are you sure about?

Lois looks into his eyes.

Right now there's nowhere I'd rather be than here with you...


	12. Chapter 11

A?N: Mature Chapter

Chapter 11

Pension Hotel

The door opens Clark carries Lois in his arms, he puts her down and he takes in the room, antique furniture...it's like walking into a Henry James novel... charming, meticulously maintained, elegant...

Wow Lo Henry James would be pleased

I'm glad you like it Smallville, never tell anyone I enjoy his novels. Plus and Lois lane and Kent ace reporter has a few perks

A few perks Lo

Okay he caught me it's filled with endless perks she opens a champagne bottle sitting on a silver ice bucket...

Sweetheart you know champagne has no effect on me, or even herself at the current moment.

I'm well aware Smallville that is why this is a very special bottle of wine for both of us.

Clinking their glasses

Both: happy anniversary

They said the champagne their eyes locked on each other and both their eyes glow red for the champagne glasses had just enough red K for them both to feel the effects of the champagne for one glasses all that was needed both smiled and the other lowest their glasses and disposed of them. She then saunters into the bedroom, looking at the king-size poster bed, Clark follows her...

You may even get lucky tonight...Smallville

Kissing him...when their lips separate, she can see the powerful effect it has on him. He looks deep into her eyes, stroking her hair, lost in her.

You're so...beautiful...Lo I feel like the luckiest man universe to be married to such an extraordinary loving woman.

She kisses him, their bodies intertwined...hands caressing ...more and more passionate...then reaches behind her to the light. The room goes dark...

Lost in their passions Lois found the strength and stamina she couldn't even believe as the night when on they experienced of this that most people only dream of she had so missed him but they once were what they are a lead they would always be their lovemaking reached new levels in each and every time being was Clark Kent is something she craved none other man on this earth or in this universe could ever compare to what they share after multiple rounds of pure bliss both drifted off to sleep happy and content for they were both one and that is all that matters

PENSION, SUITE - MORNING

sun streams onto the bedroom Lois, in Clark's arms, her head on his chest, a contented smile on her face... Clark's eyes open...adjust to the light. He looks over at her he smiles... Observing the room and the mess that it was in everything scattered everywhere broken bedposts furniture knocked over he always knew that he and Lois had great passion of last night in even surprised him stirs, from her slumber gently stroking Clark's chest.

Mmmm...Smallville...

Lifts her head, turning to face him. He smiles at her

I feel like I should give you money...

She laughs.

I mean, my god, Lois I know our lovemaking can be intense and extremely passionate yet last night at times it was like was... a porno movie would definitely can rewrite the kamsutra.

Lois lays her head back on his chest, looking out at the city, through the window

I could stay here forever...

I don't think I'd fight you on that one...lo

Lifts her head and looks at him expectantly. They kiss.

A few days later

C.J. Ellie and walks through the downstairs of the house, practicing their instruments...it's a noise bordering on music, but not quite...They both walk into the kitchen where Lois is sitting at the counter in her robe drinking a cup of coffee while reading the Sunday Paper Clark was off taking care of an emergency lowers the paper, watching both her children with a smile as she lightly caresses her stomach feeling a little flutter she was truly happy to the first time in a long time.

Clark, returns home to take a quick shower and singing a little tune, donning some jeans and a T-shirt leaving the bedroom to join his family downstairs to enjoy a lazy Sunday.

Monday- morning The Planet Lois and Clark's office

It was the day before Christmas Lois and Clark had come into the office early to finish up the story involving mystery activity once again superman the justice league had aided in the rescue of countless lives early Sunday morning Lois and Clark were going over the final details of the article before heading home to spend Christmas and new year's with the kids. The office was very quiet well almost... giggling

Lois pulled on his pants and undid the button unzipped pushing them down around his hips. She noticed he was commando she grinned, easy access. She reached down and pulled his cock out.

He had checked their office he wasn't going to take a chance that someone might overhear them once he knew everything was clear Clark unbuttoned her shirt and pulled the cups of her bra down so he could have access to them.

He buried himself in her and Lois was so focused on her husband and their passion for each other the world faded away. She slides of her shirt off completely and pulled her bra down to her waist. He eased her back on the desk her hands reached above her head to grip the edge of the desk. She sprawled out showing her slightly around stomach and her very full breasts she knew he love them yet even more so of her pregnancy.  
You have to be quiet.

He began to thrust hard and fast into her and Lois stuffed her hand in her mouth to stifle her moans. The momentum began to pick up the desk started to squeak that's when he heard it someone was approaching their office to the office. He stopped his movements Lois was puzzled as to why he had stopped she looked at him in confusion he motioned towards the door indicating someone was coming.

She felt a panic they were right in the middle of making love panicked investigation overwhelmed her. She felt Clark with her moving from the desk they stood in the middle of the office stark naked she wrapped her arms around his neck grinding her hips onto him he thrust up hard he gave her a serious look she just smiled mischievously. He grabbed their clothes opening the filing cabinet and with his right foot tossing the clothes in the bottom drawer pushing it closed just as the doorknob started to turn. It was Jessica dropping off a few files they asked her to research earlier she was a bit puzzled their office has strange scent.

Strange I thought they were in here must be in the break room getting coffee.

She began to organize the files she research for them just to make it easier Lois looked on her back pressed against the ceiling and Clark pressed up against her legs dangled just above her head she tightened them around him to bring themselves closer to the ceiling.

Lois looked at Clark who was watching her, hoping she wouldn't look up smiled to herself. She couldn't help it squeezed him inside her and his eyes pleaded with her to stop they would get caught. She could not help herself and squeezed him again Clark thrust up into her. Lois felt her eyes roll back. She loved being on top for gave deep penetration then again Clark's penetrations were always deep in any position they were in she loved it. Yet to have the ceiling at her back absorbed the thrust felt deeper than he had ever been. She squeezed him again harder this time and he thrust again. The sound of Jessica's cell phone filled the room she took the call exiting the office

Both: laughing. I can't believe we forgot to lock the door.

She giggled and Clark remembered where they were grinning devilishly at her began to thrust up inside of her. Lois gasped and moaned all she could do was take his thrusts, he had her pinned.

Harder Smallville give it to me hard and fast.

She moans Clark sped up his thrusts harder and harder into her Lois moaned as deeply into her throat still she desired more she gripped his hair dragging his mouth to hers kissing him violently their eyes locked he could see the passion in her eyes.

Harder smallville don't hold back.

I don't want to hurt the baby.

Lois leaned down and bit his lip between her teeth she gasped.

You won't F*** me harder and don't stop.

Clark hammered into her using a little of his power not too much. Lois was an absolute in bliss she ran her hands down her stomach she could feel the slight rounds she wasn't self-conscious about it she enjoyed it for it was their baby growing inside her their love that created it. Lifting her of the desk once more they moved to the couch this time Lois was on top riding himhard milking him hearing the moans escaped his mouth only to be the silence by their kisses the couch to squeak because of intense rocking a motions there was concerned someone might hear banging Clark told her not to worry the double insulation to their office was finished a month ago soundproofing it completely hearing this news excited her even more knowing that this was a common for both of them all too soon she could feel the signs she and shook in his arms cuming hard. He loved watching knowing he was the reason for it.

Your turn baby cum in me.

Clark moved them to the window overlooking the city he was high from the prying eyes of metropolis he pinned her to the window bracing her hands on either side for support. He thrust hard her ass pressed against the glass their bodies covered in sweat dripping he felt his release a deep groan came from his lips as he released deep inside of her.

Take it all baby...

He whispers in her ear as his body unloaded inside of hers. She moaned into his mouth slamming her body up against his which causes her to release again. They collapsed in a heap on the floor sweating she could still feel him pulsing within her as their combined it fluids overflowing her running down her legs

Holy crap! That was incredible

Yeah tell me about it.

They lay there catching their breath allowing their heart rates to slow covered in sweat bodies still intertwined kissing each other blissfully. After few minutes of relaxing being an inch others arms after yet again experience and mind-blowing lovemaking the look in each other and smile I think we need a shower to that our officers and have one.

He smiles at her with a knowing look she smiles back It will be installed until after the year

Seriously!

Honey you and I went over the blueprints our self you know ever since Bruce quietly bought out Lex years ago Bruce removed everything of LexCorp, giving the Daily Planet a fresh new upgrade giving a knowing (wink) special modifications to the building.

Good to know we've good friends as Bruce Wayne and Oliver queen

They're not just friends they my brothers they are part of our family our parents Jonathan and Martha Kent and the general would have it any other way.

They kissed until Clark's hearing picked up an emergency Lois was recognizing the look in his eyes.  
They groaned when they disconnected helping her to her feet they kissed once more

Go save the day smallville

Patting him on the ass within seconds he was dressed handing her a robe pressing a small button the window opened and he flew off she stood there in her role not bothering to tie it she watched him as he flew out of sight whispering

I love you

Love you too.*


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Lois quickly dressed leaving the window open to air out the room she smirked to herself how could she have lived without Clark Kent, was beyond her. Going over the research than just had brought to the office she was surprised when she had discovered and had a very strong feeling of who was behind these mystery incidences throughout the city and looking at this information it looked like it was going to become global.

She exited the office in a making her way over to Perry's office bursting through the door startling Perry and a visitor in his office both men watched her for a moment as she spoke.

Perry I need you to look at this I think I've discovered who's behind the incidences throughout the city and if I'm not mistaken there about to go global.

Lois can't you see I'm in a meeting.

She glances over at the gentleman sitting in the chair noticing it was Jack Stevenson she was a bit as primus at first I remembered Perry had mentioned something about jack being an old friend and he was planning to help him out.

Lois I'd like you to meet Jack Ste-

Jack Stevenson it's a pleasure to meet you I hear you're retiring and nobody in your family wants to take over the business.

Very impressive young lady carry speaks very highly of you and your husband my wife and I are huge fans of your work Harry also he tells me that you too are his greatest reporters.

That we are Mr. Stevenson thank you.

Well old friends I see my company will be in good hands that is if we can put an end to these mysterious incidences surrounding my company's holdings.

Trust me old friend Lois and Clark are the best if Lois says she's found a connection that's good enough for me.

She showed both men the research that Jessica had searched for she went on to show them newspaper clippings photographs pretty much a who's who giving her thoughts and narrowing down the search neither of them were surprised by partial involvement by LexCorp, yet these other players were different these were some of intergang most top hired guns involved made it more interesting however, Lois and Perry knew intergang as well as LexCorp, wouldn't it be so blunt or public with these kind of activity too much attention to themselves this player was bigger and had a grander plans. She showed them the final image of lex and Bruno leaving Metropolis' skyplaza restaurant she pointed out the strange symbol on the collars of their jackets.

Lois this is unbelievable as we can connect both of them to these events by the same time stopping whoever else they're working with both will go to prison for a very long time.

The city metropolis will finally see Lex Luther, and his true colors finally  
Excuse me. Perry Lois how exactly does this involve my company's holdings and of other companies throughout the city.

Mr. Stevenson is incidences are happening around your company's holdings for a reason lacks the obviously knows you are due to retire as such your company is a prime target the first of many so by forcing you out and a hostile takeover LexCorp can easily by apple and property in even a few partners with the daily planet he would soon set his sights here as well.

And if these pictures, are any indication old friend their moving up the timetable stretching out and making it global.

Do not worry Mr. Stevenson Clark and I will keep digging into we find a connection and bring them both to justice.

Thank you Ms Lane and your husband as well if any of the articles I read by you and him I know that you both will find the truth and justice will be done.

Jack should both their hands Perry escorted him through the bullpen as they continued to talk Lois took all of the chairs and research making her way back to the office was time for Lois and Clark to save the world once again and show the world the wheel Lex Luther.

Clark returned an hour later she had told him everything showed in evidence of not just locks and Bruno but the industry partner brainiac to say he was shocked by this news was an understatement knowing that Lex had learned nothing from his previous encounters with brainiac of course he did not remember most of them yet to subject himself again was a comprehensible.

They informed the others everyone would meet watchtower now they knew their industry opponents it was time to prepare.

Justice league watchtower orbital station

Lois was amazed by the watchtower a grand space station that her husband led some of the greatest heroes and she herself was his second in command the mere thought overwhelmed her, yet having Clark's arm around her waist she knew her place was always to stand by his side to inspire the world be better.

Walking towards the hall of heroes room their children in front of them walking proudly C.J. every bit his father and her Elie was every bit like her and her father placing a hand on her stomach she knew the same would be for this little one as well she finally understand the greatest achievement in her life is her family and because of that she and Clark make the world that much greater not only for their own children for all families around the world.

They entered the room everyone stood as the two took their seats at the head of the table in the room hangs a painting the Justice League American along with other artifacts of the past heroes that came before a new portrait hangs in the hall the new justice league heroes yet it was more than that it also showed the younger generation because the portrait represented family.

Clark and she sat at the top center of the table on the right of Superman Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, Green Lantern, Aquaman, Zatanna, Dr. Fate star girl, Hawkman, Hawkgirl, Martian man hunter, Cyborg, Black Canary Green Arrow to round out the table.

They informed everyone of what they discovered not at all surprised since they all had a feeling. What is to come in the days ahead this time they were ready this time the truth would be known and the people of the world would know the truth. The meeting lasted for nearly 2 hours putting in place safeguards and contingencies or for the coming battle they had been prepared since their last encounter with brainiac a year and this time he once and for all he would finally be stopped.

Everyone resumed daily activity until the appropriate time for they all knew Lex and Bruno would eventually, become overconfident and challenge the other forcing brainiac hand to be played far sooner than he intended Lois and Clark gave an update telling him, they were close to finding a connection between the two men and these incidences surrounding Mr. Stevenson's company holdings and that the median deal between his company and the daily planet should proceed as planned a selection of five Bruce Wayne to acquire land company rights to slow LexCorp takeover plans.

A few days later a LexCorp announced a new partnership with Mannheim Entertainment he announced to the press that it will be a bold new step and digital media and how people view sports news television and even social networking. Perry said in his office replaying the digital feed from Lex is press conference earlier that morning switching off the monitor he turned and faced the bullpen telling everyone there was news to be printed truth to uncover he bellowed that statement and everyone in the bullpen ran straight to work right away Perry White, ran a very tight ship after all this was the daily planet and the icon of truth and justice the last true symbol of what true in journalism is.

Perry also knew the smoke screen when he heard one he had been in the journalists and business long enough to spot a mile away like the old saying "It's better to sell a lie than the truth." Politicians' businessmen, extremists' tyrants' dictators they'll use this method to hide things from others to serve their own goals at the expense of others. A especially in this digital age where truth is skewed more and more yet the same time even easier to see if only given the proper told to open one's eyes.

Well today those tools will be uncovered in the world will find the knows the true of old and has been hidden and will be no place for men like Luther Mannheim or any other to hide  
The daily planet once again lead the charge and bring about choosing just as to the world as it always hands and will always remain a true beacon of hope for truth justice and integrity.

All right lane Kent we've got a story that's going to change the world and this old news handed is ready to hunt so what you say we go save the world?

Clark and Lois looked at each other in surprise by Perry his words yet could see the fire in his eyes he was ready to bring down Lex Luther once and for all.

Both: you got it chief.

Then been this much excitement in the bullpen and a longtime and to see their boss their friend pounded a beat chasing lead and warm and both their hearts to know that finally the world wake to a new era.

Excited Lois to see her husband and her boss and everyone else working in rare for one with a common pursuit of truth and knowing that she was a major part of its Perry had called some old contacts that still had their ear in certain circles and truly amazed Lois and Clark to see him in action for this is one of the main reasons that became journalists to make a true difference in the world and make it that much brighter even jack Stevenson lend a hand in bringing down all these lies and deceptions to those that ran this little deception they were all in for a big surprise.

A week later the incidences had intensified Lex Bruno had pushed their agendas causing conflict between the two their partnership quite sound to the public yet the two men were faced with opposition in each other's approach in dealing with the public, however they shared a common understanding that they would divide the city equally and systematically take apart the piece at a time however, their plans would oppose by the justice league, frustration between the two men mounted with the constant upsets by the justice league interference they decided to have a meeting with their private partner.

How is the project's progress Mannheim?

Same as always Lex things are tight lid on schedule a time telling you I think it's time we pushed back against the justice league.

Agreed I grow tired of their interference as well it's time we moved up the timetable and brought to the table our ace informed the others project Areas is a go.  
Gladly Lex that by justice league.

Indeed Bruno.

I am curious to Lex once there is no longer needed how exactly do we get rid of it? I don't want to face another incident much like last time there has to be something to an end it should the project become unstable.

Trust me I'm well aware of what happened last time and it will not happen again that little or signed will be taken care of decisively should it services no longer be required.

Both men exited the limousine and entered the building to meet with their private partner unbeknownst to them their partner had the monarchs from their reverie and had grown tired of their arrogance proclaiming themselves superior forehead was then and their services that were no longer required project areas was income and now.

Brainiac: these foolish humans that cannot begin to comprehend what I am or what I can do, trying to control me to be used as a puppet for them fools they think their intellect is superior to my own. They will learn as all species in the universe will understand brainiac's superior intellect is absolute neared speck in the vast universe however before I finally deal with the humans I must deal with their champions the battle begins.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The battle indeed have begun a mere two days later to everyone's surprise except the justice league since they were prepared as time even to deal with brainiac the safeguards that were put in place or to protect the people of the metropolis so when the battle began Lex Bruno and Brainiac were quite surprised.

For you see why Lex was making his announcement to justice league, had informed General Sam lane that Brainiac had returned a hearing this news he informed of the mayor and even the governor of metropolis so while Lex was making his announcement preparations were put in place for the coming battle to insure the lives of innocent people. As the systems of metropolis watched the battle between brainiac and the justice league from secure locations evidence was being shown of how LexCorp Mannheim media have partnered with brainiac two of absolute control the city, eventually the world a secret broadcast of this evidence was being broadcast from a secret location so would not be detected by brainiac however the broadcast signal used to relay this information was brainiacs own technology left from his last encounter with the justice league, using his own signal to avoid detection in his own unique way brainiac aided in his own downfall.

After nearly four days of battle brainiacs was defeated Lex Luther Bruno Manheim were imprisoned for life for crimes against humanity superman and many of the justice league members along with Lois Clark Perry white as well as General Sam lane testified in their trial.

Bruno was furious with Lex and said this wasn't over Lex on the other hand was pale he had lost everything credibility his fortune everything they had ever built all his dreams gone because of an alien super intelligence construct and not the one in the red and blue suit for he was superhuman granted the powers of gods and even though he felt superman, did it to use his abilities as a man of such power should it was then that Lex planet are stunned he had been fighting the wrong enemy for superman had great power indeed he is still human and their true power does not come by being ruthless no to understand true power is having the wisdom to respect it and not miss use it as the lesson Lex finally understood the justice league was not the enemy nor superman no bar truth is Lex is greatest enemy is himself and as his sat there in that courtroom as the judge passed judgment for his crimes he knew justice was done.

As everyone was leading the core Lex saw Clark and Lois he watched him for a moment before speaking.

Kent

Both Lois and Clark turned to face him Lois was very cautious she wanted to go home Clark assured her everything would be all right the three of them stood face to face silent for a moment before he spoke

I am sorry Clark Lois I now understand all these years I was fighting the wrong enemy and I became at which I hate now I'll also wants and slowly piece that all together now fully understanding not truly seeing and now today I have and for that I am sorry I know that may never be enough but I am truly sorry.

Both looked at him in surprise by his words but sighed in his eyes the sincerity in them. He offered his hand to Clark and he shook it.

I'm sorry to Lex it didn't have to be this way.

Lex nodded in understanding at Clark and Lois just before he was escorted of the courtroom both Lois and Clark puzzled and for the first time in many years they had seen Alexander Luther take full responsibility for his actions in the first true steps at making peace with himself.

A few hours later the talon Lex arrived at the prison gate Bruno sneered at superman as he stood there with his arms folded Lex approached him offering his hand superman shook it.

I am sorry superman I know those words carry little weight I also know, I spent so many years fighting the wrong enemy.

You're brilliant man Lex Luther if only you could have seen and brilliance as a means to inspire you can really change the world.

I am truly understand that superman, I want to know you did inspire me when you first arrived I did everything in my own power to best you and yours and in doing so, I lost myself I also understand today the judgment against me for the crimes I had done I used to think true power came from ruthlessness and the people wouldn't raise me for my brilliant get out of my own arrogance behind me, also understanding that my destiny is now fighting the true self I couldn't take another man's destiny although I tried I truly understand why you are here for your destiny is to inspire hope and knowing that every man and woman and child on this earth can be greater by the power comes from within that's is your destiny superman it was never mine to take I know I'm right in saying this than welcome to earth superman offering his hand once more superman shakes it.

Thank you Mr. Luthor.

Both men nodded to each other the war was finally over between Superman and Lex Luther but there will be days and other battles to fight yet of a man like Lex Luther can finally see with a dark path leads only to step into the light then there is truly hope that mankind will indeed reach greatness beyond measure.

Lois reads her article over again checking for mistakes and really amazed her and what she saw the courtroom today along with what Clark had told her about his conversation with Lex outside the prison her heart went out to both of them are specially Lex props know he would be able to find a piece with himself.

C.J. Elie: Mama were ready to go.

She saved her article on the computer and sent it off for the morning edition of the daily planet she gathered her things the kids in her were going to the store to pick up things for the party to celebrate by defeating Brainiac although everyone still knew there would be challenges still to come in the future new enemies to face and they would face and together as a family.

The Smallville grocery store

Lois and the children entered the store many people congratulated her and Clark on their article as she made her way through the store she really did love Smallville people heroes looked out for each other and marrying the hometown hero/ace reporter they heard it all yep life is good everything she's ever dreamed and so much more.

C.J. And Elie had gathered some other things on the shopping list, making it easier for their mom given her condition they were so excited a big party was like Christmas all over again and they couldn't wait seeing the smiles at her children's faces made her smile people would call her by name Mrs. Kent she like that in the big city she was Lois lane Kent Pulitzer prize ace reporter in Smallville she was Lois Kent and that's how she liked.

As she made her way up to the counter she noticed someone very familiar she told the kids to pick out some other paper candies for the party they were excited and dashed out to do so not too far from the counter course as Lois made her way towards she noticed the woman behind it she whispers.

Mom!

She watches as her mother hopes customers she becomes nervous she doesn't ever want to go back to that cold empty existing she watches the customers leave the store pushing a cart the counter her mother smiles and begins to ring up the purchases.

Ella: congratulations sweetheart truly an outstanding article that you and Clark wrote together it seems you figured some things out really embracing domesticated lifestyle and career woman all of the same time I'm proud of you sweetheart.  
What are you doing here... mom? You're not sending me back...

Relax honey to know the definition of glimpses is?

Yes I do.

Then you truly understand it's not a permanent sweetheart this experience with the show you what could've been you once called your secretary you took the road less traveled which isn't exactly true sweetheart people usually take that road thinking it's the easier path only to discover it wasn't one at all

No I'm not going back please you can send me to the place.

Everything will be fine sweetheart I promise you it will

How can it you told me this wasn't some strange Christmas carol dream

It's not sweetheart it was to show you what your heart truly desired

then what walk in an take it away. You can't do this coming in and out of people's lives, messing things up...

Sweetheart!

C.J. and Ellie: Mama are you okay

They stood next to their mother puzzled as the two women stared at each other each of them carries a paper bag full of groceries reading the mother's hand

I'm fine kids lets go home we have a party to prepare for.

They looked at each other moment then turned and left the store. Ella watched her daughter and grandchildren.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The party was a rousing success friends and family children laughing music it was perfect and they got home from the store C.J. Elie had stayed very close to the mother helping her out where he could and she welcomed it she needed them around her she needed Clark she took as many pitchers and she could talking and laughing with family and friends always staying near Clark and the kids as much as possible for the conversation with her mother played her mind she did not want to go back to the world this was her home here she was loved respected everything she ever wanted and more she couldn't leave them she wouldn't the thought of going back to such a world was unthinkable she could not imagine a world without her loved ones without Clark and the kids it wouldn't be alive at all.

After the party had ended and everyone would groan they say that plane games laughing creating more memories that all too soon C.J. and Elie and grown tired Clark and Lois put them into bed Clark went off to handle an emergency leaving Lois along with her thoughts as she sat in their bedroom looking over the story of the traveler from the stars the young man she found lying in the middle of the road became her best friend partner and so much more who gave her everything and in turn and she did the same and together they made the world that much brighter.

Kent house Master bedroom

Clark walks in.

Hey... Smallville I didn't go is everything alright

It's good just a minor incident here and there other than that patrol was quiet tonight

He walks over to the closet changing others close preparing for bed Lois just watches for a moment before she speak...

Smallville these last couple of weeks, I know that I've done some unusual things.

He nods.

It's been interesting, that's for sure. Yet pregnancy can do that also given the fact that of life we lead.

I know but I've done some good things too, haven't I?

You've been Lois lane Kent that's always a good thing...

He kisses her on the cheek as he climbs into bed and smiles close to her. She takes her his hands and looks him in the eyes.

I need you to remember me, Smallville. How I am and the way we're right now, right this very moment. I need you to put that image in your heart and keep it with you, no matter what happens.

Are you okay, Lo?

Promise me, you'll do that you have to promise, Smallville cause if you don't, then it's like it never happened and I can't live with that.

He's a bit confused yet he would do anything for her

I promise, LO...

Promise me again... Smallville

I promise always because I choose us honey.

I love you Smallville always

Love you too always lo.

She smiles into him; laying her head on his chest listened to the sound of his heartbeat cherishing this moment soon she realizes his breathing and heartbeat or a quiet rhythm. Her mother's words replayed in her mind she was not going back her thoughts were interrupted by two young children causing Clark to stare from his sleep

Both: mama we can sleep can we sleep with you and daddy?

Of course you can come on you two

Clark slid over more into the middle the bed while the two children snuggled close to their mother and she laid her head on his chest once again softly stroking her children's hair

Both Goodnight mama daddy.

Clark and Lois: Goodnight.

The room is dark... Lois surrounded by the sounds of her family sleeping soundly in bed. As she continues to caress her children's hair and listened to the sound of our husbands heartbeat she glances of the corner of her eye seeing the snowfall of the window she glances down at her children play some kids on top of their hands whispering

I love you.

All too soon time passes and her eyes grow heavy she tries to fight the sleep forcing them to stay open opening his eyes...it's no use...finally, falling into a deep sleep...

Lois' APARTMENT 5am

The alarm on the nightstand sure 5:00 AM she shut off the alarm shrugging her eyes and drifting back to sleep she felt the weight of the bed shift and felt a soft touch on her arm to which she whispered.

10 more minutes Smallville.

Jonathan: who's Smallville Lo.

Her eyes shot open at the sound of his voice she sat up realizing he was not Clark she was once again her metropolis apartment looking around for a moment in panic she looked directly at John and said.

Where are they?

Who

C.J. Elie

Lo honey what are you talking about?

He reaches to touch her to comfort her she moves away from him taking a good look at her surroundings she glances down at herself placing her hand on her stomach and whispers

No please no no

She kept repeating over and over she glances over at Jonathan she dashes into the closet putting on a pair of jeans and shirt and sweater still repeated over and over again no no.

Jonathan is worried and concerned that some things happened he steps closer to her at exactly sure what to do so we quietly asked again

Lo honey are you okay?

Snaps from her thoughts she glares at him, slowly takes a step back wondering what has happened she finishes putting on shoes grabs her jacket and purse and keys she turns and faces him once more.

How the hell did you get in here?

Lo honey what do you mean I have a key.

She stands in front of him snatching the key from his hand

Not anymore you don't listen to me, I want you to gather all yours things in this apartment john I want you to leave and don't ever come back.

Lo what is going on.

Don't you dare call me that I want you out of this apartment now?

He is shocked yet he can also tell by the look in her eye she was serious so he would honor her request until he found out what exactly happened.

I'm guessing Christmas dinner is out with my family

Christmas? It can't be Christmas...

Abruptly walking out the door slamming it behind her running down the corridor Jonathan standing in corridor calling her name.

Lois.. Lois!

She informs the doorman Tony of the unwanted guest in her apartment he told her he would make sure he was gone.

Lois' porch raced down the highway toward Smallville two an half the hours later she arrives in Smallville, still quite the same yet somehow different she drove one towards the Kent farm pulling up the dirt driveway seeing the yellow farm house getting out of the car she takes in her surroundings and notices are quiet and peaceful and is she makes her way onto the porch steps and knocks in front door she's met with silence she does it once more, still no response.

She tries to look through the windows with no success the house is completely quite she looks around again noticing no cars nothing lost her own thoughts until she hears a voice

Ben: Can I help you?

Yes do you know where Jonathan and Martha Kent might be.

I'm sorry Mr. Jonathan and Martha Kent died 10 years ago in the second meteor shower.

She was shocked by this news covering her mouth as tears started to fill her eyes she asked the question

Do you know where their son might be?

Well you see Ms. after their deaths he left Smallville he comes back from time to time to check things on the farm. He asked me to take care of the farm for him is there a message you want to give him if he happens to visit again.

No message thank you and merry Christmas

She drives through Smallville, it's not quite as she remembered them again and spend so many years she parked your car across the street from the talon and begins walking towards it she needed her morning dose of coffee stepping inside the talon she noticed the décor had changed walking up to the counter she placed her order and sat on the tables noticing the tablets attached to the table so she accessed the Daily Planets front-page and drinking her coffee.

She finished reading the paper glancing around the talon, she just observes people was still the same just as she remembered kind easygoing people it was a strange thing she felt like she knew everyone in the small coffee shop, yet again no one knew her and even if they did it was only by her articles. She finished her coffee and with a heavy sigh she made her way back to Metropolis lost in her own thoughts on her way back to the city, she had this feeling of great lost her huge part of her was missing and she had no idea how to get it back broken from her thoughts by her cell phone the cold cruel reminder of this world.

Hello?

Catlin: Hey Mrs. Claus, where are you? Everybody will be here in an hour.

Catlin?

You were supposed to be here an hour an half an hour ago... early progression to closing the deal with Jack Stevenson? Ring any bells here Lois everyone will be here in an hour

There was a long silence Catlin, thought she lost connection Lois was going over everything in her mind once again Catlin broker thoughts

Silence from Lois...

Catlin: Lois...? Are you okay is your cell phone battery low or something?

I'll be there as soon as I can tell everyone to sit tight...

The Daily Planet BUILDING

Lois arrives at the planet just before noon she makes her way upstairs stepping off the elevator Catlin meets her bringing upstate on everything that's been happening mysterious incidences have become worse and it appears a group of masked vigilantes are aiding recovery efforts in different areas of the city and different parts of the world.

Walking down the hall towards the conference room as Catlin continues giving updates she even tells her that there is a hotshot freelance reporter who has discovered a connection to all these incidences and who is behind it.

Who is this hot shot Catlin?

Well Lois all I can say is this guy is no slouch his world renowned for his articles he's covered some major story as a freelance journalist Perry surprised everyone when he said this guy would be collaborating with the daily planet on this story. I'll tell you something Lois I couldn't believe what I was seeing and neither could anyone else.

Catlin who is he?

Calvin Elson

You're serious Calvin Elson

Yes I must say Lois the guy is sharp, funny intelligent and extreme gorgeous.

I'm sure he is now where is he?

He's waiting in your office.

OK then let's finish this meeting so not to keep Mr. Ellson waiting

CONFERENCE ROOM

A beehive of activity... People were talking on the phone to their contacts time to find more information Lois enters observing everything

Jimmy: Thank god, Lois just walked in chief I'll Have her call you..

He hangs up the phone as all eyes in the room turn to Lois, immediately fixating on how she looks.  
Lois, are you okay?

Catlin brought me up to speed on what's going on here jimmy?

Will good cause it's all kinds of crazy out there I was able to capture two shots before certain parts of the city were evacuated as a safety precaution were at a complete loss here Lois none seems to know what's going on or why this is happening were doing all that we can yet with all the evacuations becoming quite difficult the good news is jack Stevenson is ready to close the deal Perry one still on the first flight of state tonight we also want you to call him as an issue got into the office.

The heavy sigh

Lois, are you sure you're ok?

I'm fine jimmy and thank you.

For what

Taking charge I always knew you're more than more capable than just taking pictures my cousin isn't a very lucky lady. As for myself I'm going to clean myself up, fly to upstate, and drink egg nog with Perry and Alice jack and Rachel Stevenson then I am going to spend a few hours skiing alone. I'm going to do that and I do every year because that is my life, that is what's real, and there is nothing I can do to change that Merry Christmas everyone.

She and leaves the office to the shocked stares making her way to her office she sees Catlin sitting at her desk she looks to see where Mr. Ellson has gone.

Catlin where is Mr. Elson.

He left he received an important phone call he did leave and address and said that you couldn't stop by a 4:00 that gives you enough time to make your flight at seven.

It Lois is sitting in a limousine limo makes its way downtown. She notices all blockades and military soldiers on high alert in the back seat of the limo, sadly looking out the window, watching the buildings pass by... lost in her own thoughts the car stops in front of a building she makes her way and signed up to a freight elevator the doors open she walks down the hallway and up the stairs boxes are littered all over the room people are carrying them outside she notices a young woman on the phone she approaches the young woman as she hangs up the phone.

Jessica: can I help you

I'm Lois lane...I'm here to meet with Calvin Ellson

Cal! You have a visitor!

A visitor who..?


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Lois!

Her eyes come alive as Clark appears wearing jeans and a blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up... Catlin was correct he was gorgeous she was at a loss for words mesmerized by the image in front of her giving herself a mental shake.

Clark...

Wow Lois, it's been a long time you look great.

I say the same about you to Clark.

She follows some further into the room accidentally bumping into a few boxes causing items to scatter across the floor he glances over his shoulder at her curiously and then focuses on the task at hand.

I'm sorry... Clark

Don't worry about it, Lois...

What's going on?

I'm moving to a new location in downtown metropolis so I can be in the middle of the action you know what that's like... Plus I have a flight to Europe tonight it's for the articles I'm working on collaborating with the daily planet for several weeks shared bylines.

Really that's great.

Yeah it is I contacted Perry a week ago, when I told them who it was he was over the Moon and insisted the daily planet share byline alongside the planet's famous ace reporter and Calvin Elson.

I agree and here I am except now I'm in a rush to move all of this stuff over to my new apartment and still make my flight on time.

Well I guess welcome back to Metropolis Clark.

Thank you it's been a while.

Yeah especially with what happened to your-

You know what Lois I um just remembered I have something for you.

He gets up and searches through the pile boxes searching for a particular box Lois watches this and realizes her little slip up she closes her eyes cursing to herself how completely absent minded she has become.

Here you go just some old things of yours...

Did you ever get married Clark?

Surprised by her question

No Lois I didn't with all the work I do and traveling I don't really have much time for it.

How about you?

Pretty much the same the life of a journalist

True well I better get a move on going to meet with a contact news never sleeps

I can understand that. So I guess I will see you when you get back at the planet

I'll be there.

Lois not quite sure what to say in that moment she nods taking the box walking towards the door her hand rest on the doorknob she turns and notices he's gone back to packing she works up the nerve to say what her mind and heart had wanted to say for years.

Do you ever think about us, Clark? About what might have happened...?

He turns and faces her surprised at a complete loss for words he did not know exactly how to answer her question because some wounds never truly heal. The best anyone can do in a situation such as that is accepting that fate, destiny or whenever people choose to call it is something people face alone.

I used to Lois ultimately however I had to grow up and finally embrace my destiny just as you have. Dreams are just that dreams Lois I'll see at the plant okay.

He returned to the task he was doing she watched him for a moment more turned walked out the door once inside the limousine she preceded to the Airport lost in her own thoughts thinking back to everything she experienced seeing it slip further and further away. For now she understands who the mystery hero was all those years ago it was him, yet he still hiding in the shadows unsure of how to step into the light she knew who he was who he is always been and yet it was slipping away and there was nothing she could do.

She instructed the driver to take her back to her apartment she had a video conference call close the deal. Then she looked through the box of old memories pictures perfume stuffed animals even a few articles they rode in high school

Lost in the old memories she finally realized that she had given up on her dreams and never really chased after them until now.

615 PM

Lois is driving to metropolis Airport it was never too late she desired her her family back arriving at the metropolis Airport parking your car in a garage Airport Security gate.

AIRPORT SECURITY GUARD

Miss you can park a car here

I know I can't please give me a half hour my family depends on it

Security guard: OK 30 minutes

Then you wouldn't happen to know which flight leaves for Europe tonight

Yeah united flight 129

Thanks

Running for the security doors to the main terminal looking for the right guy number she finds it and makes her way over to the gate is after she can...and gets there just as the flight is boarding. She looks through the crowd, spotting Clark near the front of the line, about to hand her ticket to the gate attendant. She pushes through the throng of people, finally making her way over towards him.

Clark. Clark..

He turns and sees her, a look of puzzlement on her face.

You can't go!

Lois, are you okay...?

Don't get on that plane!

Please. Let's just go have a cup of coffee. That's all I'm asking for. I'm sure there's another flight later tonight.

What is all this about Lois closure for what happened years ago I'm fine it did hurt for while but I make peace with it and moved on with my life I'm ok Lois really however I really do have to go and meet this contact I'm sorry.

Lois watched him as he stood in line getting closer and closer to the gate she could see everything slowly slipping away if she did not act quickly.

I know who you really are Clark because our children are every bit like their father who is a very unique man.

Clark's stop in his tracks turns and looks at her

We have two kids, C.J. and Ellie...

He looks at her, half-mortified, half-interested...

C.J. is every bit his father's son he looks exactly like you when you were his age, he has my nose and a bit of my stubbornness he's extremely smart brave kind. I'll admit it he is definitely a mama's boy he is my special little boy just as you were for Martha; you're his hero just like your dad was your hero both of them.

Lois shakes her head slightly, fighting back the tears as she remembers...

Ellie... has my eyes also my adventures spirit she talks a lot extremely smart and gentle she has your nose she's definitely daddy's girl especially when she does the famous, Kent puppy dog look you always tell her she's every bit like me and you could never resist a lane woman.

Clark's curiosity causes him to step out of line allowing others to board the plane as he listens to her almost as if he was in a trance

We live in a spacious loft apartment with an amazing view of the city and its only four blocks from the Daily Planet. We're partners the greatest news reporting team in all of Metropolis some say the world.

She begins walking slowly toward him... There are people moving about the Airport around both of them, Lois isn't caring... Our schedules are hectic yet we always make time for what is truly important family even our extended family with their special extracurricular activities.

Clark is quite curious by that comment

We're in love after twelve years of marriage we are completely unbelievable head over heels in love. You sing to me not all the time definitely on special occasions and you play the guitar.

Clark lightly smiles at the activated picture she is describing a picture he had almost forgotten.

We made a lot of sacrifices, dealt with our share of surprises, but we stayed together...For you see, Clark you're a better person than I am...

You always knew...and it made me a better person to be around you...Maybe it was all a dream. I went to bed one lonely night in December imagined it all. Yet I know, nothing has ever felt more real to me...

She's right in front of him. Their eyes are locked.

Please don't go if you get on that plane right now, it'll disappear forever.

Airport business going on around them...

Clark, I know we could both go on with our lives. We'd both be just fine. But I've seen what we can be like together... I know a lot of times past and I probably don't have the right to ask any of this when you asked the same of me all those years ago, I remember those two people they both plan to change the world together and make it that much brighter I've seen that world Clark and I know part of you does as well so I choose us...

Okay, Lois...

Both smile taking each other's hand walking towards a coffee shop Clark whispers in her ear as they are walking

Lois who told you about the real me?

Our son.

Really tell me more about our family.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

Epilogue

5 years Later Smallville Kent Farm

Lois bathed in warm of morning sunlight... She slowly opens her eyes feeling something strange underneath her something firm very muscular she lifts her head feeling a strong arm wrapped around the lower half of her body the alarm clock sounded causing the male, body she was resting on shift slightly as he shut off the alarm

Good morning sailor.

Clark leans down to capture her lips

Morning Smallville

Lost in their own world for a brief moment all too soon she heard the sounds of footsteps and two children leapt onto the bed. They broke the kiss as two very excited children bounced on the bed.

C.J. 5 and Elie 4 years old plus a new baby on the way both were excited when their mommy and daddy told them, about the new baby.

It had been five years since that night in the airport they had a long talk about everything she knew about their family as well as his very unique talents Clark fill her in on things he had wanted tell her for so long, it was confronting to know that their future son fills her in on some make the rest easier to say.

Since that night they spent a lot time together rediscovering each other once more. She and Clark became inseparable, within eight months of working together she broke up with John she had even stopped taking the pill she was ready to be a mother she knew Clark was ready to be a father he had been ready all those years ago.

Lois promised herself, she would spend eternity making up for the years lost. She found being with again was just like the old days except only now this time was so exciting everyday was filled with adventure. They married four months latter people found it very surprising especially from Lois, moving so fast she didn't care what people thought about their decision she and Clark were granted a second chance at their dreams. Both talked about kids and family, they knew it would be a great challenge however both visited the fortress and discovered with aid from Jor-El, they would be able to conceive children the main reason his father and Lara had chosen earth for the simple fact of the close genetic connection between the two planets.

After spending three weeks on assignment Lois discovered she was pregnant with a boy they were excited then within a year Elie into the world here she was laying in bed with the man she loves more with each passing day plus two beautiful children and another on the way she was home she was still CEO, and she and Clark now ran things at the planet with a little help from their extended family. They even sold their high rise apartments and bought the same building that was in her glimpse reality.

Superman and the JL were just as she experienced in the glimpse reality she and Clark discovered something completely unexpected thanks in part to Clarks genetics and their children in mating with Clark her genetic structure started change in very subtle ways giving her an evolutionary boost increased stamina, rapid healing and prolonged lifespan gifts from her husband and children to which they call her Supermon, smiles at them every time she heard her kids describe her and Clark or even other family members to classmate or even to new friends always mindful of extended family secrets.

Today is the Smallville harvest festival, it was a beautiful fall day C.J. and Elie were so, excited it was a big day everyone looked forward to it almost as much as Thanksgiving and Christmas because all the extended family would be there it was tradition it gave everyone time to rest from their everyday life especial extracurricular activities.

They sat on the bed chatting and mapping out their Lois just loves being with her family loves being pregnant loves her career yes is truly blessed is feeling Clarks body change she looks at him and knew that look all too well.

Go save day Smallville

Lo we still have a lot to do, for the harvest festival. Plus the car needs loading up.

C.J. And Elie: We'll help mom with that dad.

Lois and Clark both smile at their kids, excitement then burst into laughter as their mom and dad tickled both of them the room and the whole farmhouse filled with laughter.

Ok Smallville you quickly load the heavy stuff and then off to save the day we'll meet you at the harvest festival.

Aye sailor

10am Smallville Park Lois and the kids and load the car as must as they could without superpower even some of the towns people helped she loves living in this small town even though they live in the city, half the time she really does love it here. In this small town she is known by everyone as Mrs. Lois Kent, that's the way she liked it. Everyone helped out the harvest festival was a big deal to everyone in town looked forward just as must as her own family did she and Clark were community leaders for events such as the harvest festival.

The festival opening ceremony didn't begin until 11am which gave her and others to set up booths and gave the kids time to play with other kids on the park playground while waiting for their dad and the rest of the family to arrive as she watch her kids play as she was setting up she smiled to herself just enjoying a peaceful life she led pulled from her thoughts by someone's voice.

Ben: morning Mrs. Kent.

Good morning Ben how you this morning?

Just fine I brought you one my wife's maple cinnamon buns hot tea.

Oh Ben you and Katie are so sweet thank you I feel as thought you to spoil me, and kids too much.  
Nonsense Katie and I are happy to do it now you sit and rest up young lady I am sure we can get some older kid to help you until Clark finish chores or any stories you two are working on.  
He lightly kisses her cheek and sets out to find some hands to finish her task she walks to the park bench sits down to enjoy watching her kids play while eating her tea a maple cinnamon burn lost in her own world once more until she hears a voice.

Ella: hello sweetheart.

Mom. Please tell me, this isn't another dream or glimpse or whatever you want to call it.

(Ella chuckles)

Nope its not sweetheart I just wanted to how you and my grandchildren are doing and it looks like everything is going very well sweetheart it seems you and Clark both got the life you both truly desired and so much more.

Yes we do mom thank you.  
For what sweetheart?

Opening my eyes and heart to what I almost lost.

Your welome sweetheart, but I'd you and Clark got their all on your own I just reminded that's never too late to after one's true desires kiss those grand kids and you tell Clark Jor-El Lara Jonathan and Martha are very proud of him they say thanks to you for helping him you both inspire hope upon the world.

Will do mom tell we miss them all and that we love them

They know sweetheart.

Lo sweetheart wake up

Smallville

Hey sleepy head I hope I am not too late for the festival opening ceremony.

Smallville its never to late

(Clark Lois kiss)

End


End file.
